Una cierta secuela problematica
by Dedicatus256
Summary: Continuacion directa de mi anterior fic "El valor de su existencia" Rating T por las dudas
1. El peor enemigo - parte 1

**Hola a todos, ¿Como han estado? seguramente esperaban con ansias una secuela de mi fic anterior ¿que? ¿no? bueno no importa, aquí les traigo la continuación de 'El valor de su existencia', y si no lo leyeron ¿que hacen aqui?. Antes de pasar a la lectura permitanme hacer algunas aclaraciones, este fic no tiene un argumento central, es decir, se tratará más bien de distintas historias o arcos que se suceden en el tiempo, pero todo siempre estará relacionado, por lo que no piensen que seran eventos aislados, y con el tiempo pretendo involucrar a todos los personajes del To Aru Universe, tanto de Index como de Railgun. En fin sin mucho más que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo del primer arco, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El peor enemigo – parte 1**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba en una situación desesperada, lo cual tristemente para él se había vuelto una rutina. Desde que había conocido a cierta monja de cabello plateado y ojos de color verde, o quizás incluso antes que eso, lo cual es difícil de afirmar ya que había perdido sus recuerdos, es habitual que el joven estudiante de cabello puntiagudo se involucre en problemas que comprendían tanto cábalas y organizaciones mágicas como peligrosos experimentos científicos, una guerra mundial, desafiar a todo el mundo para salvar a una sola chica y cosas de ese estilo. Ciertamente se podía decir que era una vida de lo más interesante, aunque para Kamijou no significaban más que problemas; en más de una ocasión su vida corrió grave peligro y las facturas del hospital no hacían más que seguir acumulándose.

Pero volviendo al tema que acontece actualmente, Kamijou Touma se encontraba en una situación desesperada. Todos los sentidos de su cuerpo se encontraban paralizados del terror; siendo alguien que acabo con el conflicto mundial más grande de la historia con solo un puño derecho o que había experimentado una infinidad de mundos diseñados para romper su mente, seguramente debía tratarse de algo verdaderamente aterrador como para hacerlo temblar.

Kamijou tragó saliva y volvió a enfocar su mirada en ese peligroso adversario. Un sudor frio recorría su frente y sus manos no paraban de temblar, por lo que volvió a desviar su mirada.

"(No, ¡este no es el momento para vacilar Kamijou Touma!)" – se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de darse fuerzas – "(¡Puedo hacerlo! Me he preparado para esto ¡Puedo hacerlo!)"

Al terminar de darse ánimos, el desafortunado chico clavó sus ojos, los cuales rebosaban de determinación, en su objetivo. Finalmente había llegado el momento de hacer frente a la dura situación.

"(Bien, comencemos por la primera pregunta)"

Kamijou tomó su bolígrafo y se dispuso a comenzar. El rival al que se enfrentaba Kamijou no era un santo ni nadie vinculado al lado de la magia, tampoco era algo relacionado al lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia; Si, a lo que Kamijou se enfrentaba era a un ordinario examen de su ordinaria escuela.

No obstante, no se trataba de un examen común y corriente, lo que estaba en juego era la supervivencia de Kamijou en la escuela, es por eso que la presión que sentía el chico de cabello puntiagudo era inmensa y se acrecentaba a cada segundo.

Para entender mejor la situación en la que se encuentra nuestro protagonista, será mejor retroceder algunos días hacia atrás.

 **3 días antes**

Era una mañana normal en la vida del joven estudiante de preparatoria llamado Kamijou Touma y por 'normal' se entiende a una pequeña diosa mágica de 15 centímetros, una monja que almacenaba 103.000 libros de magia y también…

"Si, yo también estoy aquí, mi nombre es Kamijou Natsuki" – exclamaba una chica de cabello corto y rostro inexpresivo mientras llevaba una tostada a su boca.

Al mismo tiempo que Kamijou desayunaba junto a sus 'invitadas' el ruido de las noticias matutinas llenaba de fondo el ambiente.

 _Siguiendo con las noticias de esta semana_ – decía la anunciadora – _el número de personas desaparecidas en las zonas residenciales del área de Kantō ha vuelto a aumentar este año, especialmente el número de mujeres, se les ruega tener cuidado a todas las personas que viven en zonas donde ha habido desapariciones._

"¿A qué viene esa extraña presentación?" – interrogaba Kamijou a la chica de cabello corto.

"Solo estoy siendo considerada con aquellas personas que no han leído el fanfic anterior, es por eso que me estoy presentando" – respondió Natsuki.

Index estaba demasiado concentrada llenando su boca con el desayuno que había preparado Kamijou, y Othinus hacía lo propio con su desayuno colocado en la tapadera volteada de una botella de plástico, ambas ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de esta extraña chica. Por lo que nadie ponía atención a la discusión entre Kamijou y Natsuki, mucho menos a la presentadora en la televisión que seguía dando las noticias matinales con un tono de voz monótono que reflejaba su profesionalismo.

 _Ciudad Academia está planeando lanzar al mercado una serie de armamentos de alta tecnología, lo cual ha generado tensiones entre los integrantes de la mesa de directores entre quienes están a favor y quienes se oponen a ello. Si bien el conflicto continua, son varias las corporaciones que operan en Ciudad Academia las interesadas en obtener la licitación y comenzar con la producción de armas en las próximas semanas._

"¡No empieces a decir cosas extrañas desde tan temprano en la mañana!" – Se quejaba Kamijou – "además ¿Por qué estás en mi dormitorio otra vez?"

"Es lo normal que esté compartiendo un desayuno con mi prometido" – replicaba Natsuki – "¿o es que te parece extraño?"

"¡Por supuesto que me parece extraño!"

Kamijou prefirió dejar la discusión, sabía que era algo inútil, desde que había conocido y salvado a esta chica en Londres, todos los días era lo mismo. Por alguna razón ella insistía en ser su prometida y no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar esa idea. Por otro lado entablar una discusión seria con ella era algo que resultaba muy complicado dado que nunca parecía hablar en serio y siempre mantenía ese rostro indescifrable carente de emociones.

La vista del chico con pelo de punta se dirigió hacia el televisor, ahora estaban pasando el pronóstico del tiempo, parece que en los próximos días hará algo de frio por lo que será mejor abrigarse para salir a la calle.

"Toufa, ¿fas a mmarfe de cofer hoy?" – estas extrañas entonaciones provenían de la boca de la monja de ojos verdes, la cual estaba llena de comida.

"¡Primero termina de comer! ¡No hables con la boca llena!" – pronunció Kamijou.

Ante la reprimenda de su guardián, Index tragó todos sus alimentos y luego bebió un vaso de agua para ayudar a pasar la comida a través de su garganta.

"Touma, ¿Qué vas a darme de comer hoy?" – ahora las palabras de la monja era entendibles pero no por eso el humor de Kamijou mejoró.

"¿Apenas terminamos de desayunar y ya estás pensando otra vez en comida? Dame un respiro"

Kamijou dio un largo suspiro. Ciudad Academia tiene un sistema mediante el cual todos los estudiantes reciben una beca que pueden cobrar, y el dinero es automáticamente depositado en sus cuentas como un salario, entre más prestigiosa es la escuela o entre más alto el nivel del Esper la recompensa será mayor, lo cual significa que para un ordinario estudiante nivel 0 como Kamijou Touma el dinero que puede obtener es bastante limitado. Eso solo, sin tener en cuenta que no es para nada sencillo mantener al pozo sin fondo y todas esas facturas del hospital que no parecen tener fin, hace las cosas más complicadas de lo normal.

Kamijou estaba terminando de lavar los platos y los utensilios de cocina que utilizó para preparar el desayuno, cuando Natsuki apareció para acercarle la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar, lo cual significaba que era hora de ir a la escuela.

"Gracias" – Kamijou le dio las gracias a la chica de mirada inexpresiva mientras tomaba la chaqueta de sus delicadas manos y ambos jóvenes se disponían a marcharse hacia un nuevo día de clases.

"¡KYAAAA!" – el pequeño y adorable grito provino del ser que una vez pisó el territorio de un dios mágico. Al parecer el gato calicó llamado Sphinx parecía estar tratando de darle caza a Othinus – "¡N-no te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada, ayúdame humano!"

Kamijou apenas se detuvo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio y no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"¡¿Por qué no haces algo para controlar a esta bestia?!" – Seguía gritando Othinus mientras luchaba desesperadamente por su vida, al menos así era como lo veía ella. Sin embargo Sphinx parecía estar pensando en algo 'no se lo tome a mal, nee-san, solo quiero jugar un poco'

"Index, mantén vigilado a Sphinx, asegúrate que no se coma a Othinus, ya me voy a la escuela"

"…" – Natsuki se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía a Kamijou fuera del dormitorio y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

"¡V-voy a destruir este mundo!" – luego de tanto escapar finalmente fue atrapada por el gato calicó y fue llevada contra su voluntad.

/

"Hoy estás más callada de lo habitual" – decía Kamijou Touma hacia la persona que caminaba silenciosamente a su lado.

"Solo estaba pensando" – contestó Natsuki – "Ciudad Academia en verdad es muy interesante"

Luego de haber sido salvada por Kamijou Touma, a quien ahora se refería como su 'prometido', Natsuki había comenzado con su nueva vida en la ciudad que gobernaba al lado de la ciencia. Al principio, siendo que siempre había estado rodeada de magos, se le hacía algo extraño vivir en Ciudad Academia, aun así, Natsuki se consideraba afortunada por ello; sobre todo porque podía estar cerca de ese chico.

"Es bueno que disfrutes vivir aquí" – Kamijou hizo una pequeña pausa – "Aunque no todo lo que pasa en Ciudad Academia son cosas maravillosas"

"Solo piénsalo" – continuaba Natsuki, pareciendo ignorar las palabras de su 'cariño' – "Esta ciudad ha desarrollado los poderes Esper, quizás en un futuro cercano puedan descubrir el método para realizar viajes a través del tiempo o logren hacer contactos con seres alienígenas, todo eso parece muy emocionante"

A pesar de sus palabras, la palabra 'emocionante' era algo que no se reflejaba en el rostro de Natsuki, el cual se mantenía impasible como el de un jugador experto de póquer.

"¡¿Es qué estás pensando en crear la Brigada SOS?!" (es una referencia a Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu)

Teniendo en cuenta lo indescifrable que resulta ser la mente de la chica llamada Kamijou Natsuki, algo como crear un club dedicado a buscar los misterios del mundo no parecía del todo imposible, realmente nadie podía afirmar en que pensaba esta chica tan particular.

"Como siempre te tomas muy en serio tu rol de Tsukkomi" – sin embargo Natsuki solo se limitó a hacer este comentario.

"pues alguien tiene que hacerlo"

Con esas últimas palabras de Kamijou, la conversación terminó y volvió a reinar el silencio, Natsuki hubiera preferido seguir conversando con su 'prometido' pero aun no sabía como mantener una conversación por mucho tiempo, debido a su naturaleza introvertida. Todo siguió igual hasta que finalmente llegaron a una cierta escuela superior.

/

El salón de clases de Komoe-Sensei ya se encontraba repleto de los estudiantes que esperaban a que sonara la campana para dar comienzo a las clases de la mañana.

En el momento que los Kamijou, Touma y Natsuki, ingresaron al salón…

"Nyah, pero si es la pareja que está en boca de todos" – decía un chico de cabellos rubios que usaba lentes de sol, incluso en interiores.

"Kami-yan, me gustaría conocer tu opinión sobre algo, ¿Qué tipo de chica dirías que es mejor, una chica que se viste como chico o una hermana menor? Pero ten en cuenta que están relacionados por sangre, y bien ¿Qué prefieres, Kami-yan?" – quien hacia estas extrañas preguntas era un chico de pelo azul que hablaba con un falso acento de Kansai.

Se trataba de los dos mejores amigos de Kamijou, o al menos se supone que lo son.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu – espía multifacético que trabaja tanto para el lado de la magia como para el lado de la ciencia.

Aogami Pierce – pervertido.

Ambos, junto con Kamijou, conformaban la fuerza delta, el máximo trio de idiotas de toda la escuela.

"Motoharu-san, Aogami-san, buenos días" – saludó Natsuki con su tono habitual de voz. Aunque puede resultar extraño, la nueva estudiante se llevaba bastante bien con ambos idiotas; para ella era importante tener una buena relación con los amigos más cercanos a su futuro esposo, aunque ella pensaba que eran algo excéntricos, sobre todo el chico de cabello azul, parecía ocultar muchas cosas.

"Buenos días, Natsuki-chan" – Tsuchimikado respondió al saludo – "Te ves algo cansada el día de hoy" – sus ojos parecían tener un brillo misterioso detrás de sus lentes de sol, mientras una suspicaz sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – "Dime, ¿has estado haciendo cosas pervertidas con Kami-yan hasta altas horas de la noche?"

"¡OYE!" – Intentó protestar Kamijou – "¡¿pero qué estás…"

"Si, si, cuéntanos los detalles Natsuki-chan" – Aogami no tardó en unirse.

"¡Ya basta!" – esta vez el chico con pelo de erizo se hizo escuchar – "Ustedes bastardos, solamente piensan en cosas pervertidas, será mejor que dejen de incomodar a Natsuki"

"¿Piensas seguir sin asumir la responsabilidad después de todo lo que me has hecho?" – dijo con Natsuki mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado y fingía que se sonrojaba.

"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!" – los niveles de estrés de Kamijou estaban aumentando, lidiar con Natsuki no era nada sencillo – "Y tu ¿De qué lado se supone que estás?"

"Jajaja Kami-yan no tienes porque seguir fingiendo, Nyah"

"Si Kami-yan, todos en la escuela han estado hablando sobre ustedes dos, podría decirse que son una pareja famosa" – decía Aogami Pierce – "Todas las chicas de la escuela han estado bastante nerviosas en estos días, incluso dicen que la gran Kumokawa-Sempai ha estado deprimida ultimamente"

"¡Son solo rumores! Y sospecho que ustedes fueron quienes los han estado esparciendo por todo la escuela"

"Nos subestimas Kami-yan" – El tono de voz de Tsuchimikado parecía tener una mezcla de malicia y orgullo – "Los rumores se han estado esparciendo por toda Ciudad Academia"

"No deberías sorprende que comience una 4ta guerra mundial en cualquier momento"

"¿Qué clase de amigos tengo?" – Kamijou dio un largo suspiro por segunda vez en el día y todavía quedaba un largo día – "Que desgracia"

"Entonces" – Ambos idiotas desviaron su mirada de Kamijou Touma hacia Kamijou Natsuki – "Cuéntanos todas las cosas pervertidas que has hecho con Kami-yan, Natsuki-chan"

"Hacer que una dama diga esas cosas a estas horas de la mañana, Motoharu-san, Aogami-san no tienen vergüenza" – Natsuki fingía estar avergonzada mientras parecía estar divirtiéndose a medida que la consternación de Kamijou aumentaba exponencialmente. ¿será que detrás de ese rostro inmutable se escondía una aterradora 'S'? Ciertamente Kamijou Natsuki era una caja de sorpresas.

"Vamos, Natsuki-chan, cuéntanos alg…"

En ese instante una poderosa presencia apareció detrás de Tsuchimikado Motoharu y de Aogami Pierce e hizo temblar todo el salón de clases, de la misma manera en que reconoces un bulldozer con solo escuchar su motor. Tanto Tsuchimikado, Aogami como Kamijou, sintieron un terror de proporciones astronómicas que haría helar la sangre al más valiente de todos los guerreros.

Todo había terminado en cuestión de segundos. Aogami Pierce y Tsuchimikado Motoharu yacían en el suelo, totalmente inconscientes; habían sido derribados por unos poderosos golpes de magnitudes inimaginables. Kamijou, quien se encontraba paralizado por el terror mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, fijó su mirada en la persona que había causado todo esto.

"No me mires como si estuvieras viendo a un animal salvaje o a un monstruo" – dijo la chica de prominentes pechos, en dirección a Kamijou mientras era acompañada por una chica que se vería bien usando un traje de miko.

Se trataban dos compañeras de clase muy cercanas a Kamijou.

Fukiyose Seiri – Estudiante de preparatoria de voluptuosa delantera, apodada 'La chica muro de hierro'

Himegami Aisa – personaje irrelevante.

"Eso fue grosero" – Himegami parecía molesta por alguna razón, pero nadie le dio demasiada importancia.

"Por dios" – comenzaba a hablar Fukiyose – "Ustedes hablando de cosas pervertidas desde tan temprano, no tienen remedio"

Si bien la chica extremadamente dotada hablaba en general su vista de halcón estaba posada sobre el desafortunado chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"Aunque no lo creas, este Kamijou-san no es culpable de nada"

"Hmph, bueno no importa, por otro lado, Natsuki-san ¿podrías dejar de seguirle la corriente a ese par de idiotas?" – Fukiyose señaló a sus dos compañeros de clases que estaban tendidos en el suelo – "Y tú Kamijou, será mejor que no te aproveches de Natsuki-san"

"¡Ella es la que se aprovecha de mí!"

"Que cosas terribles dices cariño" – protestó Natsuki – "Por cierto, Seiri-san gracias por prestarme ese masajeador de hombros, fue de mucha ayuda"

"Me alegra que te haya sido de ayuda" – respondió Fukiyose con una sonrisa.

Al parecer Natsuki se había vuelto muy cercana a Fukiyose y a Himegami, ya se podría decir que eran buenas amigas.

"Así que ustedes tienen problemas de espalda" – parecía reflexionar Kamijou – "Supongo que sería común en alguien como tú Fukiyose"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de la chica muro de hierro – "Vamos, dímelo Kamijou"

"…" – Kamijou tragó saliva, Fukiyose había vuelto a su modo amenazante que la hacía tan aterradora.

"Parece que mi cariño se quedó repentinamente sin habla" – intervino rápidamente Natsuki – "Permíteme aclararlo para ti, Seiri-san"

"Te lo ruego, no digas nada, Natsuki-san" – Kamijou sabía que cualquier cosa que fuera a decir Natsuki solo podía traerle más problemas.

"Tus enormes pechos son los causantes de tus problemas de espaldas" – Dijo la chica de mirada inexpresiva, ignorando la petición de su 'prometido' – "Por supuesto, lo mismo se aplica a mí, aunque no creo estar a la misma altura de Seiri-san" – Natsuki guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego miró a Kamijou – "Era eso lo que querías decir ¿verdad, cariño?"

"Oh ¿en serio?" – Fukiyose comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos, su presa era el miembro restante de la fuerza delta – "Tu tampoco tienes remedio Kamijou"

Esta vez Kamijou no protestó, las cartas ya estaban echadas y el resultado no podría ser cambiado. Fukiyose Seiri se acercó lentamente hacia la posición del chico desafortunado, y tomando previamente un leve impulso, estampó su amplia frente en el desprotegido rostro de Kamijou y eso fue todo. Todos los miembros de la fuerza delta habían caído frente al abrumador poder de la chica muro de hierro.

Unos minutos más tarde Komoe-Sensei entró al salón dando así comienzo con las clases.

/

La campana de la escuela sonó, lo que significaba que era la hora del almuerzo. Natsuki, quien ocupaba su lugar junto a Kamijou, no se demoró en juntar las mesas para almorzar, y tanto Fukiyose Seiri como Himegami Aisa no tardaron en unirse a ellos.

"En serio" – decía Fukiyose con un leve tono de irritación – "Natsuki-san ¿Podría saberse que es lo que le ves a ese idiota de Kamijou?"

"Estoy aquí ¿sabes?" – Kamijou parecía algo molesto por haber sido llamado idiota, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Por otra parte, desde la llegada de esta chica llamada Natsuki, Fukiyose se sentía un poco extraña, como si algo oprimiera su pecho ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? Lo mismo podría aplicarse a cualquier estudiante femenino de una cierta escuela superior.

"Verás, Seiri-san" – comenzó a hablar Natsuki, mientras llevaba un trozo de comida a su boca – "Mi cariño me salvó la vida, es por eso que decidí que será mi futuro esposo"

"¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me casaré contigo!" – protestó el chico de pelo puntiagudo.

"¡Espera!" – Fukiyose parecía algo sorprendida – "¡¿Cómo es que te salvó la vida?!

"Te lo contaré" – Natsuki hizo una pequeña pausa y comenzó con su breve relato – "Una flecha enemiga había sido clavada en mi pecho, solo me quedaban 12 horas de vida, y valientemente mi cariño recorrió los doce templos para poder salvarme"

"¡ESO NUNCA PASO!" – Gritó Kamijou – "¡No importa como lo veas, eso se parece a algo de Masami Kurumada!" (Masami Kurumada es el autor de Saint Seiya/Los caballeros del zodiaco)

"Sería difícil de creer que alguien tan inútil como Kamijou pudiera derrotar a los santos de oro" – comentó la chica de enormes pechos.

"No subestimes a mi cariño, Seiri-san" – objetó Natsuki – "Él todavía no ha demostrado todo su poder, aún le quedan dos transformaciones"

"No sé en lo que estás pensando, pero yo no soy Freezer" – respondió Kamijou.

Gracias a las bromas de Natsuki, el ambiente ahora estaba bastante más relajado.

Kamijou había terminado su almuerzo y ahora caminaba a través de los corredores de la escuela cuando algo llamó su atención.

"¿Has oído? Al parecer ese tal Kamijou ha salido en primer lugar en los exámenes semestrales"

"¿En serio? ¿Ese idiota?"

Kamijou no pudo evitar escuchar de que hablaban esos chicos que habían pasado junto a él en el pasillo.

"Es cierto" – parecía reflexionar Kamijou – "Hoy es el día que publican los resultados de los exámenes, ¡Espera! ¿Realmente estoy en el primer lugar?"

Ciertamente Kamijou no era un estudiando modelo, aunque probablemente se debía a que pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en la escuela, así es como eran las cosas. Entonces ¿podría ser que la mala suerte de Kamijou finalmente se había revertido y ahora por fin había logrado sobresalir en los estudios?

La respuesta es un claro y contundente "NO"

Luego de acabar con las clases, los resultados fueron publicados, una gran cantidad de estudiantes se encontraban en los pasillos viendo la nómina con los nombres de los 50 mejores estudiantes. Ciertamente el primer apellido de la lista era Kamijou, pero en cuanto al nombre…

"¿Has olvidado que yo también soy 'Kamijou', cariño?"

"Cállate" – Kamijou Touma se sentía profundamente abatido – "No debí tener expectativas en primer lugar ¡Que desgracia!"

El primer lugar era para Kamijou Natsuki, mientras que Fukiyose Seiri ocupaba el 6to lugar, incluso Himegami Aisa figuraba en el puesto 18. Naturalmente no había rastros de Kamijou Touma por ningún lado.

"¿Cómo es que eres la mejor de toda la escuela?" – Kamijou interrogaba a Natsuki.

"Unos días antes de los exámenes hicimos una reunión de estudios junto a Seiri-san y Aisa-san" – contestó una Natsuki, que a simple vista no parecía muy entusiasta a pesar de haber sido reconocida como la mejor, siempre manteniendo una expresión que carecía de emociones.

"Deberías aprender más de ella, Kamijou" – Fukiyose se unía a la conversación – "Natsuki-san es realmente impresionante, hace poco que llegó a la escuela y ya ha conseguido grandes resultados"

"Por favor, Seiri-san me avergüenzas" – su tono de voz se mantenía tan monótono como siempre.

"Natsuki-san ¿Qué te parece si vamos las tres a festejar los resultados de nuestros exámenes?" – decía Fukiyose señalando a Himegami.

"Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes" – respondió fríamente Natsuki, aunque no pudiera expresarlo, sinceramente se sentía afortunada de tener una vida escolar normal con buenas amigas.

"Oh, ya veo, es una lástima" – luego de que Natsuki rechazara cortésmente su invitación, la chica muro de hierro volteó para ver al chico desafortunado – "Oh, es cierto Kamijou, Tsukuyomi-Sensei te estaba buscando"

...

Kamijou Touma caminaba arrastrando sus pies, rumbo a la sala de profesores para encontrarse con el extraño organismo de 135 centímetros. No haber quedado entre los 50 mejores era algo normal para alguien como él, pero por algún motivo se sentía muy deprimido al respecto.

"Nunca debí pensar siquiera que sería posible que alguien como yo pudiera tener el primer lugar en los exámenes" – Kamijou suspiró por tercera vez en el día – "Pero al menos, nada podrá ponerse peor ¿verdad?"

La respuesta a esa pregunta ya todos deberían conocerla.

/

"¡¿Debo volver a hacer los exámenes?!"

"Temo que si, Kamijou-chan" – Komoe-Sensei parecía algo decaída – "Tus resultados en la mitad de los exámenes han sido muy malos"

"¿Y qué hay de la otra mitad?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"Has estado ausente" – La mirada de la pequeña profesora era una de regaño – "Prácticamente has estado ausente más días de los que has venido a la escuela"

"Que desgracia"

"Pero no te desanimes Kamijou-chan" – Ahora el tono de voz de Komoe-Sensei era de apoyo – "los exámenes de recuperación serán dentro de 3 días, procura esforzarte al máximo"

"¡Es imposible que pueda estudiar tanto en solo 3 días!" – Kamijou reconocía la dificultad de la situación, pero aun así, Kamijou no es de los que se da por vencido.

"No te preocupes Kamijou-chan, Sensei le ha pedido a alguien que te ayude con tus estudios"

"Considerando mi mala suerte, seguramente debe de tratarse de alguien extraño" – al mismo tiempo que Kamijou decía estas palabras, un leve chirrido indicaba que la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

"Oh, ella ya está aquí" – Dijo Komoe-Sensei mientras inclinaba la cabeza al ver la persona que estaba entrado a la sala de profesores, era un rostro familiar para Kamijou – "Natsuki-chan lamento haberte pedido esto, pero espero que puedas ayudar a Kamijou-chan"

"No se preocupe Sensei" – exclamó Natsuki – "Yo me aseguraré de que mi 'cariño' estudie como es debido"

"¡Sabia que esto no era una buena idea!" – Pronunció Kamijou – "¡esto solo me traerá más problemas!"

"¡Kamijou-chan!" – Komoe-Sensei alzo su voz, algo que era inesperado para el chico de cabello puntiagudo – "No tienes otra opción, si suspendes estos exámenes serás expulsado de la escuela"

"¿En serio?" – la preocupación de Kamijou aumentó al ver a su Sensei asentir en silencio con su cabeza – "Además Natsuki-chan ha sacado los mejores resultados y lleva poco tiempo desde que llegó a la escuela, por lo que no hay mejor opción"

"Lo entiendo, lo haré" – Kamijou volvió a dar un largo y pesado suspiro, era la cuarta vez en el día.

"Bien, espero que te tomes esto en serio Kamijou-chan" – luego Komoe-Sensei posó su mirada sobre Natsuki – "¿Podrás encargarte de ello, Natsuki-chan?"

"No se preocupe, Sensei, lo haré" – era idea de Kamijou ¿o es que Natsuki parecía más entusiasmada de lo habitual? ¿Era esta la razón por la cual declinó la invitación de Fukiyose? – "Bien, entonces será mejor comenzar cuanto antes"

"De acuerdo, estoy en tus manos" – exclamó Kamijou con resignación.

En el momento en que los jóvenes estudiantes se marchaban de la sala de profesores, Natsuki acercó lentamente sus labios al oído de Kamijou.

"No te dejaré dormir esta noche" – Ante tales palabras Kamijou parecía estar a punto de estallar – "Me refiero a los estudios claro esta"

"…" – las últimas palabras de Natsuki dejaron fuera de lugar a Kamijou.

"¿Es que estabas pensando en algo pervertido?" – Las palabras de Natsuki parecían aún más filosas con ese tono de voz tan inexpresivo – "eres un desvergonzado, cariño"

"¡Por supuesto que no pensé en nada como eso!"

"Primero debemos enfocarnos en tus estudios, pero descuida, ya tendremos tiempo más adelante para hacer cosas pervertidas"

"¡No haremos nada como eso!" – El rostro de Kamijou mostraba todo su cansancio y esto apenas estaba comenzando – "¡QUE DESGRACIA!"

* * *

 **y eso es todo por el momento, realmente nunca dude en hacer una secuela de 'El valor de su existencia', y al ver que el personaje que yo mismo cree, es decir, Natsuki, fue generalmente bien recibido, decidi comenzar con esto apenas tuviera tiempo.**

 **como ya dije anteriormente, este fic tendra un formato distinto de lo que han sido mis anteriores trabajos, no habra una historia central sino que estara conformado por distintos arcos, pero no se preocupen que no seran historias sueltas, cada arco sera una continuacion del anterior, eso es lo que tengo pensando.**

 **Bien, en lo relacionado a este primer capitulo, esta vez el enemigo de Kamijou no se trata de un santo, un dios magico o un nivel 5, sino que mas bien es un enemigo al que todos nos hemos enfrentado alguna vez, un examen; veremos como se las arreglara nuestro heroe para enfrentar tan duro adversario, por lo pronto sabemos que contara con la ayuda de Natsuki, quien resulta ser muy inteligente y ademas disfruta de molestar a Kamijou aunque ya sabemos lo que en realidad siente por el.**

 **Bueno, por el momento me despido, nos encontraremos en el proximo capitulo.**


	2. El peor enemigo - parte 2

**Buenas a todos, ha pasado algo de tiempo pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, sin mucho más que agregar, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **El peor enemigo – Parte 2**

Kamijou Touma abandonó el edificio escolar acompañado de la nueva estrella de una cierta escuela superior.

Desde que había llegado, Natsuki había llamado la atención de todo el mundo, no solo por su belleza y esplendida figura, sino también por su extraño sentido del humor; y por si fuera poco, además de ser popular, era extraordinaria en los estudios, habiendo obtenido el mejor resultado en los exámenes.

Era envidiada por la mayoría de las chicas, y admirada como una idol por todos los chicos, a tal punto que se podría decir que tenía un club de fans dispuestos a dar su vida por Natsuki, si así se los pedía; pero ella no le daba mucha importancia al respecto, solo le interesaba pasar tiempo con ese chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"¿Podrías ya soltar mi brazo?" – se quejaba Kamijou.

"De ninguna manera" – fue la contundente respuesta de Natsuki.

Siempre era lo mismo, llegado el momento de regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios, Natsuki se aferraba al brazo de su 'prometido' y era reacia a soltarlo.

Y durante el horario escolar la situación no era muy diferente tampoco, la chica de rostro impasible se la pasaba todo el tiempo apegada a Kamijou. Como consecuencia de todo ello, Kamijou Touma pasó a ser el enemigo más odiado en toda la escuela, por todos los chicos.

"Que desgracia"

/

Misaka Mikoto caminaba lentamente por la calle rumbo a su dormitorio. De alguna manera sentía que todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo en su opinión.

"El festival de invierno de Tokiwadai se está acercando" – reflexionaba la Railgun; por alguna razón, Tokiwadai había decidido lanzar un festival, a celebrarse en el School Garden, como una especie de campaña publicitaria, y sin dudas, era algo que había captado la atención del público.

El festival de la prestigiosa escuela media Tokiwadai se trataba de un evento exclusivo para un selecto grupo de personas, solo podrán asistir aquellos que tengan un pase especial autorizado por la escuela, y Misaka, siendo el As de Tokiwadai, tenía varios de esos pases tan codiciados.

"Uiharu-san y Saten-san ya tienen los suyos, no se que hacer con todos los pases extra que me quedan" – Misaka se detuvo abruptamente y fijó su mirada hacia la nada.

"(Hace tiempo que no tengo un encuentro con ese idiota)" – pensó la nivel 5 #3, la última vez que lo había visto fue durante un breve momento en que el chico de pelo de punta se quejaba de su mala suerte al tener que llevar dos chicas, si dos, al Dianoid en el distrito 15, pero eso no era suficiente, ella necesitaba de un volumen completo – "(¡Espera! ¡Solo espera un segundo! ¿Por qué estoy pensando algo como esto? ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo?!)"

Misaka se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras hacía movimientos bruscos como si quisiera expulsar todo pensamiento de su cabeza y poner su mente en blanco.

"Realmente tienes valor para hacer semejante actuación en plena vía pública, Misaka-san"

"Ugh" – Una voz que la #3 conocía muy bien y la encontraba bastante irritante, entró en sus oídos.

Su largo cabello rubio resplandecía mientras desprendía un dulce olor a miel, ojos extraños con diseño de estrella, su increíble atractivo llamaba la atención donde quiera que fuere. Al igual que Misaka, llevaba el uniforme de Tokiwadai, no obstante, había algo en su figura que no parecía corresponderse con la imagen que uno podría tener de una chica de secundaria.

Si, se trataba de la nivel 5 #5 en persona, lo cual resultaba bastante raro dado que acostumbraba usar a sus 'marionetas' para mostrarse en público.

"Shokuhou" – el tono de voz de la Railgun claramente expresaba disgusto, pero a la Reina no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo mientras una dulce sonrisa decoraba su encantador rostro – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué no puedo salir a dar un paseo sin antes avisarte, Misaka-san?" – Shokuhou hablaba en un tono infantil mezclado con algo de sarcasmo.

Se trataba de las dos nivel 5 que concurrían a la prestigiosa Tokiwadai Middle School, pero su relación no podría llegar a considerarse como 'amistosa', sino todo lo contrario.

"Debe ser bueno para ti usar tus piernas un poco ¿no?" – Desafió Misaka – "Es porque siempre estas saltándote las clases de educación física que toda esa grasa extra se ha acumulado en tu pecho"

"Oh vaya Misaka-san" – Shokuhou sonrió mientras llevaba su dedo índice hacia su mejilla – "Tus palabras son muy provocadoras para alguien que seguramente no ha tenido su primera vez"

"¡¿qu.?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan vulgar?!"

Ambas nivel 5 se dirigieron miradas espeluznantes, parecían estar rodeadas de un aura oscura, el comienzo de una guerra parecía inminente. Mientras la invisible e imprégnante atmósfera se mantenía en silencio…despareció.

Toda esa tensión que emanaba de las nivel 5 se esfumó como una mentira, en el momento que sus miradas captaron algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Un familiar pelo de punta, pasando por el otro lado de la acera, llamó la atención de las Ojou-samas de Tokiwadai, sin ningún lugar a dudas se trataba de _ese chico_ ; pero eso no era todo, lo que causó más impacto fue la presencia de una chica desconocida tomándolo del brazo acarameladamente. Ella lucia el uniforme de la misma escuela que ese chico ¿Es una compañera de clases? ¿Entonces por qué lo está tomando del brazo? ¿Qué pasa con este desarrollo?

Ambas chicas se quedaron completamente congeladas, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, hasta que _él_ y esa chica extraña, finalmente desaparecieron de su vista.

"(¡Esto no es bueno!)" – aun sin que lo supieran, ambas nivel 5 coincidieron en sus pensamientos.

/

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que culminaba la jornada escolar, Natsuki acompañaba a Kamijou hasta su dormitorio, en vez de ir al suyo, y se quedaba allí durante varias horas.

Pero esta vez la presencia de Natsuki en el dormitorio de Kamijou estaba justificada; si Kamijou quería evitar ser expulsado de su escuela estaba obligado a obtener buenos resultados en sus exámenes de recuperación y para poder conseguirlo necesitaba de la ayuda de esta chica.

Ambos llegaron finalmente al dormitorio del chico de peinado puntiagudo.

"Touma, tengo hambre"

"¿Solo piensas en comer? ¿Ya ni siquiera saludas?" – Kamijou dio un largo pesado suspiro, ¿es que el apetito de Index no tenía fin? Pensó.

"Oye humano" – llamó Othinus, que estaba sentada, literalmente, sobre el kotatsu – "¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan decaída?"

"Kamijou-san debe estudiar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas" – Dijo Kamijou refiriéndose a sí mismo, con un tono deprimido.

"Si" – exclamó Natsuki – "Será mejor que comencemos de inmediato"

"De acuerdo"

Kamijou sacó su material de estudio pero este solo consistía de hojas arrugadas con notas que fueron tomadas de forma mediocre y eran apenas legibles y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de días que había faltado a la escuela, no había porque dudar de la razón por la cual había suspendido los exámenes.

"Esto no servirá" – dijo Natsuki – "si de verdad pretendes aprobar, deberás usar esto, esto y esto" – decía mientras comenzaba a apilar un libro tras otro – "y no nos olvidemos de esto y esto otro también"

"¡Espera, espera, espera!" – Gritó Kamijou ante la imponente torre de libros que parecían llegar hasta el techo – "¿En verdad pretendes que tenga que estudiar todo esto?"

" _¡Exactly!"_ – Natsuki fue contundente – "No puedo permitir que mi 'cariño' sea expulsado de la escuela, es por eso que nos tomaremos esto muy en serio"

"…" – Kamijou estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué esta chica se preocupaba tanto por él?

"Touma ¿solo debes estudiar esto?" – Preguntó inocentemente la monja de cabello color plateado mientras contemplaba la gran cantidad de libros de estudio – "Entonces debería ser fácil"

"¡Yo no tengo tu memorización perfecta!" – Protestó Kamijou – "¡Se más considerada con el desafortunado Kamijou-san!"

"Al parecer hay enemigos que el gran Kamijou Touma no puede vencer" – dijo Othinus con una expresión de burla.

"Touma es un tonto sin remedio, después de todo" – sentenció Index.

"¡Oigan ustedes, no se pongan de acuerdo para burlarse de mí!" – Kamijou estaba ardiendo; sus ojos, ahora, mostraban una resolución admirable y los dirigió hacia la chica que durante los próximos días sería su tutora – "¡Lo haré! Estoy decidido, Natsuki, estudiaré hasta quedarme sin energías"

" _¡Good!"_ – Natsuki señaló a su 'prometido' con su dedo índice en señal de aprobación.

"¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"Veamos" – reflexionaba Natsuki – "Iniciemos por algo básico, puedes empezar a entrenar el _'Kaio-ken'_ "

"¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS ESTUDIOS!" – Estalló Kamijou – "¡Además no estoy lo suficientemente loco como para considerar morir solo para poder ir al planeta _Kaio_!" (Referencias a Dragon Ball)

"Bien, entonces te daré un concejo útil, esconder revistas debajo de tus ropas ayuda a amortiguar los golpes"

"¡¿Cómo eso va a ayudarme a aprobar los exámenes?!"

"Y hablando de revistas…" – Natsuki ignoró completamente la queja de Kamijou y continuó con su pregunta – "¿Dónde guardas tus revistas eróticas?"

"¡Como si fuera a decírtelo!, es decir, yo no tengo ese tipo de cosas"

"…" – Natsuki solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente; durante un tiempo prolongado no apartó sus fríos ojos de su 'cariño', como si estuviera desconfiando.

"Natsuki ha hecho una pregunta interesante, Touma" – Index, que hasta ese momento estaba distraída jugando con Sphinx, fijó su atención en el chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"¿Piensas quedarte callado todo el tiempo, humano?" – y ahora también la pequeña diosa mágica se unía a la escena.

¿Por qué la situación se había vuelto de esta manera? Debido a la incómoda y totalmente fuera de lugar pregunta de Natsuki, ahora Kamijou se encontraba bajo la intensa y feroz mirada de Othinus y de Index ¿Qué pasa con toda esa sed de sangre?

"Index, piénsalo un poco" – dijo Kamijou con un tono relajado – "En todo el tiempo que has estado viviendo aquí nunca has visto ninguna revista pervertida ¿cierto? Eso demuestra que Kamijou-san es inocente"

"Eso solo demuestra que eres muy hábil escondiéndolas" – refutó Natsuki.

"Tu mejor guarda silencio" – le reprendió Kamijou.

"Si lo dices de esa manera, creo que tienes razón Touma" – Index pareció quedarse conforme con la respuesta de su guardián y Othinus rápidamente perdió interés en el tema. Kamijou estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Dejando a un lado las bromas y los comentarios afilados de Natsuki, Kamijou comenzó a concentrarse duramente en sus estudios pero no importa cuanto lo intentara, realmente las asignaturas como el inglés o la literatura no eran lo suyo. Luego de algunas pocas horas, Kamijou ya se encontraba exhausto; a pesar de la ayuda que pueda darle Natsuki, lo que su cerebro pudo absorber fue bastante poco.

"Que desgracia"

"Será mejor que tomemos un respiro" – propuso la chica de cabello corto.

"Touma tengo hambre" – Insistió Index – "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última comida"

"Lo siento Index pero Kamijou-san se siente muy cansado" – dijo el chico con pelo de erizo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa – "Prepararé la cena en unos minutos, solo espera un poco"

"Index-chan" – Natsuki se acercó a la monja – "Si tienes tanta hambre, entonces yo prepararé la cena"

En ese instante, los ojos de Kamijou, los de Index y los de Othinus se abrieron de par en par, como si hubieran visto algo totalmente aterrador.

"¡Espera Natsuki!" – Kamijou se levantó rápidamente de la mesa – "Ya no me siento cansado, yo prepararé la cena"

"Pero cariño, aun te ves algo agotado"

"No, en serio, además tu eres una invitada, así que déjamelo todo a mi" – insistió Kamijou.

"Cariño ¿es que no quieres que yo prepare la cena?"

"…" – Kamijou no respondió.

*Mirada* – Natsuki solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente – *Mirada*

Las preocupaciones de Kamijou se deben a una razón en particular…

 _ **Flashback**_

"Entonces Touma" – había preguntado la pequeña monja de ojos color verde – "¿Vas a explicar quién es esta chica extraña que te llama 'cariño'?"

"Es una larga historia Index" – respondió Kamijou.

"Tú siempre atrayendo todo tipo de chicas extrañas" – comentó Othinus, aunque no parecía sorprendida del todo, tratándose de Kamijou Touma, este tipo de cosas eran normales. Además ella misma también era una 'recién llegada'.

Este era el momento en que Natsuki había llegado a Ciudad Academia y entraba al dormitorio de su 'prometido' por primera vez.

"¿y que está haciendo aquí de todos modos?" – por alguna razón Index solo sentía hostilidad hacia esta chica de rostro inexpresivo.

"Voy a preparar la comida" – respondió con un tono monótono.

"¡¿en serio?!" – ahora Index parecía feliz mientras sus ojos brillaban ¿Es que solo eso bastaba para ganarse su afecto?

"Si, por cierto te recuerdo que mi nombre es Natsuki"

"gusto en conocerte, Natsuki"

Ciertamente, al comienzo había chispas entre ellas, incluyendo también a la diosa mágica de 15 centímetros, pero todo eso parecía haberse quedado en el olvido.

Natsuki se dirigió a la cocina acompañada de Index mientras hablaban amistosamente.

"Oh, así que eres otra que no pidió ser salvada pero Touma te salvó de todos modos" – Index llegó a esa conclusión después de haber oído la historia de Natsuki – "Entonces es lo mismo de siempre"

"…" – Natsuki se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y luego se volteó para ver a su 'prometido' – "Según lo que me dijo Index-chan puedo inferir que no soy la única a la que has salvado ¿No es cierto?"

"…" – Kamijou no respondió.

"Y por alguna razón, siempre son chicas"

"…" – Kamijou siguió sin responder.

"Ya entiendo" – declaró Natsuki con su voz tan apagada como de costumbre.

"¿Qué es lo que entiendes?" – preguntó un preocupado Kamijou.

"Solo soy una más de tu plan harem ¿no es cierto?" – Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna por lo que era difícil saber si estaba enojada o no – "No me molesta siempre que sea la primera, además suena divertido, te ayudaré con tu plan harem"

"¡No tengo un maldito harem!" – protestó Kamijou. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Primero afirma ser su 'prometida' y ahora le ofrece su ayuda para crear un harem – "(aunque presiento que solo se está burlando de mi)" – pensó Kamijou.

Dejando las bromas de lado, Natsuki comenzó a preparar la cena, al menos en apariencia. Lo que Natsuki estaba haciendo no podía considerarse como 'cocinar', simplemente colocó cualquier cosa que encontró en una olla y lo sirvió. La 'comida' que había preparado Natsuki tenía un aspecto peligroso y de más está decir que no era comestible. Es preferible no recordar que pasó después.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

"C-como sea" – decía Kamijou – "Tu solo relájate, yo preparé la cena"

"Si tanto insistes" – finalmente aceptó Natsuki mientras se colocaba al lado de Index frente al televisor, estaba por comenzar 'Magical Powered Kanamin', el cual era el programa favorito de la monja.

"¿Qué tiene de bueno este programa?" – preguntó Natsuki.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Index parecía un poco molesta – "Magical Powered Kanamin viste como una estudiante para que las fuerzas de cacería de brujas de los católicos romanos no puedan encontrarla y además tiene un sorprendente báculo que emite la luz del arcoíris" – la pequeña monja hablaba con gran entusiasmo, realmente es una verdadera fan de 'Magical Powered Kanamin' – "La magia japonesa es realmente impresionante"

"Eres muy ingenua, Index-chan" – Comentó Natsuki – "Viendo cosas como estas no podrás convertirte en una verdadera mujer"

"¡¿Q-qué?!" – la monja parece sorprendida – "¿Una verdadera mujer?"

La mirada de Index se enfocó en su modesto pecho para luego trasladarse al prominente pecho de Natsuki. Las diferencias eran notables.

"Si, para ser una verdadera mujer debes dejar esos programas infantiles y pasar a algo más sofisticado" – En ese instante, Natsuki sacó lo que parecía ser un libro grueso y lo puso delante del rostro de Index – "Debes leer algo como esto"

"Mmm" – Index parecía un poco confundida, la imagen de la portada mostraba a un hombre de cabello rubio sosteniendo una máscara de piedra y otro de cabello negro con un perro.

"Seguro has oído hablar de 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'" – exclamó Natsuki con una confianza absoluta.

"¿JoJo? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Guh" – Natsuki se puso violentamente de pie, para una chica que siempre se mantiene inexpresiva, este tipo de reacción era totalmente extraña; incluso llamó la atención de Kamijou – "¿No conoces 'JoJo'?"

"Neh, Touma Touma" – Index miró a su guardián, que se había acercado a ellas – "¿Qué es 'JoJo'? ¿Es algo relacionado con comida?"

"Index-chan" – Natsuki se esforzaba por mantener su habitual tono de voz pero era claro que no estaba para nada feliz – "¿Vives en Japón y aun así no conoces nada de 'JoJo'? eso es inadmisible, mejor dicho, creo que es ilegal"

"¡No, no es para nada ilegal!" – Dijo Kamijou – "Verás Index, 'JoJo' es una serie muy famosa desde hace mucho tiempo"

"'JoJo' es mucho más que eso cariño" – interrumpió Natsuki y luego se dirigió hacia la monja de cabello plateado – "Index-chan, si estás viviendo en un país extranjero, es normal interesarse por la cultura tradicional de ese país ¿no es cierto?"

"Ya veo, lo que dice Natsuki tiene mucho sentido" – Index ahora parecía algo entusiasmada.

"(No Index, no tiene nada de sentido, no dejes que Natsuki te engañe)" – pensó Kamijou – "(No creo que 'JoJo' refleje la cultura tradicional japonesa)"

"En resumen" – continuó Natsuki, tratando de imitar a una profesora dando una lección a un grupo de niños – "Si pretendes ser una verdadera mujer y además conocer la cultura de Japón, entonces deberás de leer 'JoJo'"

"Si, lo entiendo" – dijo Index mientras estiraba los brazos para tomar el volumen del manga en manos de Natsuki, pero… - "¿Eh?"

Natsuki lo apartó lejos del agarre de la monja.

"No puedo prestártelo" – sentenció la chica de cabello corto – "Solo yo puedo leer mis volúmenes de 'JoJo', debes conseguir tu propia copia"

"¿Entonces por qué lo trajiste?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"Nunca salgo de casa sin llevar un volumen de 'JoJo' conmigo" – fue la respuesta de Natsuki.

"¡¿es qué es una especie de amuleto?!"

"De todas formas, Index-chan, puedes conseguir los volúmenes de 'JoJo' en cualquier tienda, un único volumen solo cuesta alrededor de ¥450"

"Pero no tengo dinero" – dijo Index con un rostro afligido.

"Entonces es una lástima" – las palabras de Natsuki eran duras – "Nunca serás una mujer adulta"

"Toumaaaaa" – Index saltó hacia donde se encontraba su guardián – "Natsuki está siendo mala conmigo"

Kamijou dio un suspiro, le hubiera gustado decirle a Index que no hacía falta leer 'JoJo' para ser una mujer adulta, eso solo era una mentira de Natsuki, pero cualquier cosa que dijera no serviría de nada.

"No te preocupes, Index" – Kamijou colocó gentilmente su mano sobre la cabeza de la monja y la acarició suavemente – "Si se trata de 'JoJo', tengo todos los volúmenes, yo te los prestaré"

"G-gracias Touma" – Index parecía muy feliz.

"Hmph" – Natsuki solo se limitó a emitir un pequeño quejido – "Bueno no importa, siempre y cuando lo leas"

Finalmente, Kamijou acabó de preparar la comida. Fue una cena bastante animada; Natsuki, quien por lo general siempre se mantiene en un silencio extremo, no paraba de hablar de sobre que tipo de _'Stand'_ era el mejor; era evidente de que ella era una fan hardcore de 'JoJo', al parecer estaba animada debido a que había logrado hacer interesar a Index.

Luego de cenar ya era muy tarde por lo que Natsuki se disponía a marcharse. Mañana era sábado y todavía debía seguir ayudando a Kamijou con los estudios.

"Espera Natsuki" – Llamó Kamijou – "¿Podrías prestarme tus notas antes de irte? Me gustaría seguir estudiando un poco"

"¿Estás seguro?" – Preguntó Natsuki.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Kamijou estaba confundido.

"Cariño no olvides que soy un 'Shinigami'" – Natsuki hablaba con un tono serio mientras sacaba su libreta de notas y se la tendió a Kamijou – "Te prestaré mi libreta, pero procura no anotar ningún nombre en ella ¿entendido?"

"¡Ni que se tratara de la _'Death Note'_!" – Kamijou tomó la libreta – "Gracias"

"Mañana ven a mi dormitorio" – declaró Natsuki con su habitual voz monótona.

"¿Eh?" – Kamijou parecía confuso.

"Es muy difícil intentar concentrarse aquí" – explicaba Natsuki – "Hay demasiado ruido, lo mejor será cambiar el entorno"

"Ya veo" – Kamijou aceptó

"(Además, sin la presencia de esas dos, será más fácil intentar seducirte)" – Lógicamente, Natsuki tenía intereses ocultos que no expresó en voz alta.

/

"Llegas tarde" – exclamó Natsuki con su tono de voz habitual, al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Tuve algunos problemas en el camino" – decía el chico con cabello puntiagudo, en la entrada del dormitorio de Natsuki.

Es de conocimiento general que Kamijou Touma es considerado alguien con mala suerte. En primer lugar, tuvo dificultades para dormir dado que se había quedado estudiando luego de que Natsuki se fuera; A pesar de ser sábado, no pudo seguir durmiendo dado que Index insistía en que le prepara el desayuno, y como lo que Kamijou preparó no fue del agrado de la monja de ojos verdes, ésta le atacó con su poderosa mordida; y por si fuera poco, mientras caía al suelo debido al ataque de Index, por poco no aplasta a Othinus, ante lo cual, la pequeña diosa mágica, totalmente molesta, lo golpeó en uno de sus ojos, el único lugar donde sus pequeños bracitos podrían hacerle daño.

Por último, al no poder ver a la perfección, pisó la cola del gato calicó llamado Sphinx y termino siendo arañado por este.

"…Y eso resumiría todo" – finalizó Kamijou, mientras frotaba su ojo todavía dolorido.

" _yare yare daze_ " – (Lo que dice Natsuki es la frase característica de Ku **jo** **Jo** taro, el protagonista de la tercera parte de JoJo 'Stardust Crusaders'; puede traducirse como 'dame un respiro' o algo parecido, pero es preferible dejarlo en su idioma original).

Natsuki vestía casualmente una sudadera de color blanco grisáceo y una minifalda, dejando al descubierto sus finas piernas; ciertamente era un atuendo para estar en casa.

"Por favor pasa" – Indicó Natsuki – "Hoy será una jornada dura, cariño, es mejor que te lo tomes en serio"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" – respondió Kamijou – "¿Eh?"

Algo llamó la atención del chico con peinado puntiagudo; esta era su primera vez en el dormitorio de Natsuki y el panorama era algo completamente inesperado. Junto a la pared había una cama y un librero completamente vacío; el resto de la habitación estaba atiborrada de varias cajas de cartón acumuladas y selladas con cinta de embalar, era un completo desorden.

"No me digas que todavía no has desempacado tu equipaje"

Ya hacia un buen tiempo que Kamijou Natsuki había llegado a Ciudad Academia y sin embargo, su dormitorio era un caos.

"Pues verás" – Natsuki conservó su fría expresión habitual y desvió su mirada hacia un costado – "la limpieza y las tareas domésticas…soy ese tipo de mujer que no puede hacerlas"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, en serio" – Natsuki mantenía su tono de voz monótono como de costumbre – "Puedes reírte si quieres"

"No me dan ganas de reírme" – Kamijou dio un ligero suspiro – "Entonces la razón por la cual me pediste que viniera a tu dormitorio era para ayudarte a desempacar ¿cierto?"

"También quería estar a solas contigo para seducirte"

"¡que directa eres!" – Protestó Kamijou – "Esta bien, te ayudaré con tu equipaje"

"Te lo agradezco, soy afortunada de tener un prometido tan amable" – declaró Natsuki – "Entonces como recompensa, puedes tener mi cuerpo"

"¡No soy tu prometido y por favor ya para con esas bromas!"

…

"Entonces ¿Dónde coloco mi ropa casual?" – preguntaba Natsuki.

"Veamos, dobla la ropa y ponla en tu armario y en los estantes" – Kamijou daba indicaciones. Ambos habían acordado acomodar el dormitorio y luego reanudar con los estudios ¿A este paso Kamijou Touma realmente tenía posibilidades de pasar los exámenes?

"…" – Natsuki miró fijamente a Kamijou para luego mirar la pila de ropa amontonada en el suelo y finalmente volvió a posar sus ojos fríos sobre su 'cariño' – "¿Cómo se dobla la ropa?"

"¿Ni siquiera sabes hacer eso?" – Bufó Kamijou mientras tomaba una de las camisetas de Natsuki y la dobló hábilmente – "Lo haces de esta manera ¿lo has entendido?"

Natsuki intentó imitar los movimientos de Kamijou y con algo de esfuerzo y tiempo logro tener éxito doblando su ropa.

"Bien hecho" – Kamijou le dedicó una sonrisa, ante lo cual Natsuki apartó su mirada hacia otro lado – "Sigamos ¿Qué hago con esta caja?" – Kamijou tomó la caja de cartón que estaba más próxima hacia él, parecía algo liviana.

"Esa es mi ropa interior" – Natsuki aclaró el contenido de la caja que tomó el chico de cabello puntiagudo – "Puedes dejarla en ese cajón de ahí"

"¡WAAAA!" – Mientras Natsuki señalaba el cajón en cuestión, Kamijou soltó bruscamente la caja, como si ésta estuviera cubierta de llamas, y como consecuencia de ello, la caja fue abierta y una gran cantidad de bragas se dispersaron por el suelo.

"¿Cuál es el problema cariño?" – preguntó Natsuki al ver la reacción de Kamijou.

"¡¿Cómo que cual es el problema?!" – Exclamó Kamijou – "¡Debería resultarte obvio!"

Si, debería resultar obvio, sin embargo, la chica conocida como Kamijou Natsuki parece carecer de sentido común, y no encuentra el problema de que un chico vea su ropa interior.

"De todas formas, tu encárgate de esto" – concluyó Kamijou.

"Ara, no tienes por qué ponerte así cariño" – declaró Natsuki, pero había algo que parecía un poco extraño en su tono de voz – "Puede ser vergonzoso que un chico vea mi ropa interior, pero no me importa si se trata de ti, después de todo estamos comprometidos"

"¡No, no lo estamos!"

"Puedes oler mis bragas o ponerlas en tu cabeza si quieres"

"paso"

"Ya entiendo" – replicó Natsuki – "Prefieres hacerlo con las que estoy usando ahora, está bien, voy a conceder tu petición"

"¡¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?!" – Protestó Kamijou – "¡No te quites tus bragas!" – Kamijou dio un pesado suspiro, mientras tomaba otra caja, la cual resultó ser bastante más pesada que la anterior.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" – Natsuki emitió quejido, que no era propio de ella, al ver a su 'cariño' tomar la pesada caja de cartón y se ponía bruscamente de pie – "¡Cariño, ten mucho cuidado con esa caja por favor!"

Por alguna razón, Natsuki parecía algo alarmada, Kamijou lo consideró extraño; ¿Qué había en esta caja que hacía reaccionar de tal manera a la chica que raramente abandonaba su cara de póquer? espera ¿esta no debería ser la reacción correcta cuando tomó la caja que contenía su ropa interior?

Kamijou Touma quitó la cinta de embalar y abrió la caja, a simple vista parecía contener una gran cantidad de libros, pero no se trataba de eso.

"Son mis volúmenes de 'JoJo', ten mucho cuidado con ellos, son mi tesoro más valioso"

Inapelablemente, Kamijou Natsuki tenía una seria pasión por "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure", dando un vistazo más detallado, cada volumen de 'JoJo' estaba cuidadosamente guardado en sobres transparentes plastificados y eso no era todo…

"¿Por qué tienes dos copias de todos los volúmenes?" – preguntó Kamijou al ver que cada volumen se repetía.

"Es solo por si acaso" – respondió la chica de cabello negro – "Siempre es bueno tener un respaldo ¿no crees?"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Kamijou, que no terminaba de asombrarse de la exaltación de Natsuki por 'JoJo'; la serie era realmente buena, Kamijou no iba a negarlo, pero el fanatismo de esa chica excedía cualquier tipo de límite – "Pondré esto en aquel librero ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien" – asintió Natsuki.

Luego de algunas horas finalmente acabaron de desempacar y de organizar todo el dormitorio.

"Bien, parece que ya está" – dijo felizmente Kamijou, luego de terminar la ardua labor.

"Si, así parece" – Natsuki dio un vistazo general a su 'nuevo' dormitorio – "Fue un buen trabajo"

"Aunque yo hice la mayor parte" – aclaró el chico con pelo de erizo – "Bueno ¿Qué tal si empezamos a estudiar?"

"Lo siento, pero ¿podrías esperar un poco?" – Natsuki mantenía su habitual tono de voz carente de emoción – "Estoy cubierta de polvo, por lo que me gustaría tomar un baño antes"

"Bueno, supongo que no hay opción" – expresó Kamijou, mientras sacaba algunos materiales de estudio – "Estaré bien por mi cuenta por el momento, todavía tengo la libreta que me prestaste ayer, así que tómate tu tiempo"

"…" – por alguna extraña razón, Natsuki permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición en la que estaba, mientras su 'prometido' trataba de enfocarse en sus estudios.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – preguntó Kamijou al ver como Natsuki no se movía para nada.

"Ejem" – la chica de rostro inexpresivo soltó una falsa tos – "Estoy cubierta de polvo, por lo que me gustaría tomar un baño"

"No hay necesidad de repetirlo"

"…" – si bien Natsuki mantenía su rostro impasible, parecía haber algún rastro de enojo – "Solo quiero recordarte que espiar está terminantemente prohibido, entiendo las necesidades de un chico pero no te dejes llevar por la juventud"

"Lo entiendo, no tenía intención de espiar en primer lugar" – respondió Kamijou sin dejar de concentrarse en sus estudios.

"En serio, sería terrible si intentaras espiarme mientras estoy tomando un baño"

"¡Ya te escuché!" – exclamó Kamijou.

"Hmph" – Luego de soltar una pequeña expresión de molestia, Natsuki se dirigió a su baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…

Pasado unos minutos, Natsuki salió del baño y se acercó hacia su 'prometido', quien continuaba enfocado en sus estudios.

"Aquí estoy, cariño"

"¿Ya terminaste?" – Kamijou se volteó para ver a Natsuki cuando… - "¡WAAAA!"

"Lamento hacerte esperar, a partir de ahora me enfocaré en ayudarte a estudiar" – declaró Natsuki fervientemente.

"¡Espera, espera, espera!" – Gritó Kamijou mientras rápidamente desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado. El problema radicaba en que la esbelta figura de Natsuki estaba apenas cubierta con una toalla, y su cuerpo todavía estaba un poco mojado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó Natsuki con un tono que trataba de fingir inocencia y se acercaba más hacia Kamijou – "Como no viniste a espiarme mientras tomaba un baño, decidí tomar un nuevo curso de acción"

"¡Solo ponte algo de ropa por favor!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" – soltó Natsuki como si no fuera la gran cosa – "Tus reacciones siempre son tan divertidas, cariño"

"¡¿Es que disfrutas metiéndote conmigo?!"

Natsuki desapareció de la vista de Kamijou por poco tiempo y volvió vestida solamente con una camiseta blanca, aunque podría decirse que era mejor que solo usar una toalla.

"Bien, vamos a comenzar" – pronunció Natsuki mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su 'cariño' – "Hoy deberíamos enfocarnos en lo más complicado"

"¿Lo más complicado?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"Por cierto" – Natsuki clavó su mirada fría sobre el chico con pelos de punta – "Ya que me estoy tomando el tiempo para ayudarte a estudiar, me gustaría que me trates de una manera más acorde a la situación"

"¿Qué es lo qué quieres decir?" – preguntó confundido Kamijou.

"A partir de ahora, llámame Natsuki-Sensei"

"preferiría no hacerlo"

"Entonces ¿Qué tal si me llamas Korosensei?"

"¡¿Desde cuándo esto se transformó en una clase de asesinato?!" – (Referencia a 'Assassination Classroom') – "¡Ya deja tus bromas por un momento y comencemos a estudiar!"

"De acuerdo" – respondió Natsuki – "lo primero será matemáticas"

"Bien" – asintió Kamijou, mientras Natsuki tomó un lápiz y comenzó a marcar algunas anotaciones en un libro de matemáticas.

"Creo que esto será suficiente" – Dijo la chica de cabello negro, mientras le arrimaba el libro de ejercicios a su 'prometido'.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Pregunta Kamijou mientras tomaba el libro y le daba un vistazo. Eran una serie de problemas matemáticos, que a los ojos de Kamijou, parecían estar en otro idioma.

"Son algunos ejercicios básicos que debes aprender" – explicaba Natsuki – "Si pretendes sacar una buena calificación deberás resolver esa serie de problemas en menos de 10 minutos"

"¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!" – Protestó el desafortunado chico – "¡no puedo resolver todo eso en menos de 10 minutos!"

"Que negativo eres cariño" – Natsuki colocó una hoja de papel sobre la mesa y un lápiz.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" – Mientras Kamijou hacia su pregunta, el libro de matemáticas fue arrebatado de sus manos.

"Solo haré una pequeña demostración" – Natsuki tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir a una velocidad increíble – "¡ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" – (Natsuki está imitando el grito de _'Star Platinum'_ , el _Stand_ de Ku **jo** **Jo** taro)

Los movimientos de Natsuki eran realmente asombrosos, y en pocos minutos había logrado resolver todos los ejercicios.

"E-eso fue increíble" – Kamijou estaba sorprendido.

"Bien, intenta resolverlos de la siguiente manera"

Natsuki comenzó a dar instrucciones a su 'prometido', ella podía ser algo extraña, pero cuando se trataba de estudios era incluso superior a Fukiyose y su manera de enseñar era increíble también.

"¿Cómo debería resolver esto?"

"Solo debes aplicar esta fórmula y luego hacer esto" – explicó Natsuki.

"Oh, ya entiendo" – Kamijou estaba teniendo bastante facilidad para resolver los ejercicios.

Kamijou siguió resolviendo los problemas matemáticos, a tal punto que perdió la noción del tiempo.

"¿Ya es tan tarde?" – Reflexionaba Kamijou mientras observaba la hora – "Supongo que debería irme, ¿Natsuki?"

Kamijou miró a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, quien se había mantenido en silencio bastante tiempo, y eso se debía a que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el kotatsu y parecía estar durmiendo profundamente.

"¿Cuándo fue que se durmió? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta" – Kamijou empujo levemente a Natsuki para intentar despertarla – "Oye Natsuki, si te duermes en el kotatsu vas a resfriarte"

"…" – Ante el llamado de Kamijou, Natsuki movió su cabeza levemente pero no parecía querer despertarse – "p-por favor"

"¿Eh? ¿Está hablando dormida?" – Pero hubo algo más que llamó la atención de Kamijou – "¿Lágrimas?"

"P-por favor, n-no te mueras" – Los ojos de Natsuki derramaban una pequeña cantidad de lágrimas mientras seguía murmurando entre sueños – "No te mueras"

Kamijou no conoce todos los detalles, pero al menos entiende lo que siente Natsuki, debido a su poder siempre estuvo sola, a tal punto incluso de buscar su propia muerte; eso ya era cosa del pasado, pero los traumas que debió haber acumulado no son algo que puedan desaparecer en poco tiempo, no es de extrañar que esos recuerdos aterradores la atormenten en sus sueños. El rostro de Natsuki se retuerce dando muestras de dolor, debe estar teniendo una pesadilla horrible. Kamijou siente la necesidad de calmarla.

"P-por favor, no mueras" – Natsuki continua repitiendo las mismas palabras, resulta doloroso verla así; Kamijou iba a colocar su mano gentilmente sobre su cabeza cuando… – "¡SHIZAAAAAAAA!" – (Natsuki está gritando el nombre de Caesar Zeppeli, personaje de la parte 2 de JoJo 'Battle Tendency', es una cuestion de pronunciacion)

"¡¿Aun en tus sueños en lo único que piensas es en 'JoJo'?!" – se quejó Kamijou, lo cual provocó que Natsuki se despertara.

"¿Cuándo me quede dormida?" – Preguntaba la chica de cabella corto mientras frotaba sus ojos – "¡Cariño! ¿No te habrás aprovechado de mi mientras estaba durmiendo, cierto?"

"¡Claro que no!" – Respondió Kamijou – "Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya"

"Bien, mañana es el último día antes del examen, procura estudiar mucho, cariño"

"Claro" – y finalmente Kamijou Touma se marchó.

/

"Lo siento cariño, creo que estoy resfriada" – Natsuki se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras hablaba con su teléfono celular.

"Entiendo" – fue la respuesta de Kamijou Touma desde el otro lado de la línea – "De todas formas no te preocupes, ya me has ayudado lo suficiente, estaré bien por mi cuenta, tu solo descansa"

"Coff, coff, de acuerdo" – asintió Natsuki.

"Hasta luego" – y con eso Kamijou Touma finalizó la llamada – "¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"

Kamijou se encontraba a mitad de camino al dormitorio de Natsuki cuando recibió su llamada avisándole que estaba enferma, por lo que no podría ayudarlo hoy.

Era domingo, lo que significaba que al día siguiente Kamijou Touma debería afrontar los exámenes de recuperación, por lo tanto era indispensable aprovechar este día. Con Natsuki enferma y con Index y Othinus haciendo ruido en su dormitorio, debía encontrar otro lugar para estudiar; mientras seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo, Kamijou encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Así que había una biblioteca por aquí" – Si bien es cierto que Kamijou había perdido sus recuerdos, él no parece ser la clase de persona que iría a este tipo de lugares, aun así Kamijou finalmente se decidió y atravesó las puertas automáticas y entró a la biblioteca.

El lugar no parecía ser muy grande, y estaba repleto de diversos estantes repletos de libros, a excepción de otro sector donde había distintas mesas y sofás para poder leer. La atmósfera era bastante tranquila, parecía un lugar agradable y tampoco había mucha gente, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para poder estudiar en calma.

*ring* *ring* *ring* – el celular de Kamijou comenzó a sonar fuertemente interrumpiendo la silenciosa serenidad que hasta ese momento reinaba, el número en la pantalla indicaba que se trataba de Misaka Mikoto, pero Kamijou se vio obligado a ignorar la llamada; si se trata de algo importante, seguramente volverá a llamarlo.

"Por favor apaga tu teléfono móvil cuando estés en la biblioteca" – Rápidamente apareció una bibliotecaria para reprender a Kamijou; ella parecía ser algo mayor, su apariencia daba la impresión de una estudiante universitaria, usaba lentes y su cabello de color castaño estaba perfectamente atado en una coleta.

"L-lo siento" – se disculpó Kamijou, mientras se apresuraba rápidamente a apagar su teléfono.

"¿Are? ¿Kamijou-kun?" – La bibliotecaria dejó su expresión de enojo y la cambió por una de sorpresa – "Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¿Eh?" – Kamijou ahora luce más desolado ¿Acaso esta chica mayor que parece una estudiante universitaria es una conocida suya?

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Preguntó la joven bibliotecaria – "¿Por qué me estás viendo como si fuera una completa extraña? ¿No te habrás olvidado de mí, verdad? Jaja"

"…" – Kamijou está en apuros, seguramente esta chica sea alguien que conoció antes de perder la memoria, pero no todo está perdido, hay una especie de placa metálica adherida al pecho de la bibliotecaria con el nombre de 'Yasumi Haruko' – "H-ha pasado tiempo Yasumi-san"

"Vaya no has cambiado nada" – comentó Yasumi Haruko – "Es raro verte en una biblioteca; oh ya veo tienes exámenes, esfuérzate entonces"

Luego de que la joven bibliotecaria se marchó, Kamijou se dirigió al sector de las mesas para poder estudiar, aunque todavía persistía la confusión por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Quién era esa extraña chica mayor?

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

El silencio se imponía imperiosamente en el salón de clases de Komoe-Sensei, las únicas personas allí, eran la pequeña profesora con aspecto de estudiante de escuela primaria y el chico desafortunado conocido como Kamijou Touma.

Al principio Kamijou estaba aterrado, ya que, de no obtener buenos resultados, sería expulsado de la escuela, pero una vez que los exámenes comenzaron…

"(Esto no parece tan difícil)" – pensó Kamijou mientras resolvía el problema que tenía delante – "(Recuerdo haber este tipo de ejercicio con Natsuki, oh y este también)"

Kamijou movía velozmente su bolígrafo a medida que iba resolviendo un problema tras otro; lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de los exámenes.

"Estoy agotado" – exclamó Kamijou al abandonar el salón de clases luego de haber acabado con el último examen – "Ahora solo resta esperar los resultados"

…

Luego de esperar algunas horas, Kamijou fue llamado por Komoe-Sensei a la sala de profesores.

"Aquí estoy Sensei" – dijo Kamijou al entrar.

"Tengo el resultado de los exámenes Kamijou-chan" – Komoe-Sensei hizo una pequeña pausa que pareció una eternidad para un Kamijou que sudaba de los nervios – "¡Felicidades! Has aprobado Kamijou-chan, no serás expulsado, asegúrate de agradecerle a Natsuki-chan"

"¡¿En serio?!" – Kamijou estaba muy feliz, tal era su alegría que terminó alzando a la pequeña profesora de 135 centímetros, como si de una niña se tratase – "¡Que alegría!"

"K-Kamijou-chan no olvides que soy una profesora" – Rezongaba Komoe-Sensei – "¡P-por favor bájame!"

Pero Kamijou estaba en su propio mundo e hizo oídos sordos a las protestas de su Sensei, quien también se sentía muy feliz por su estudiante, pero ser alzada como una niña era demasiado. En ese instante, la puerta del salón de profesores se abrió repentinamente.

"¿Oh?" – La persona que acababa de entrar llevaba una chaqueta deportiva verde y su cabello negro atado hacia atrás daba un aspecto descuidado pero a la vez un encanto sexy maduro. Yomikawa Aiho contempló la escena frente a ella y no pudo evitar revelar una sonrisa picarona – "Lo siento ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?"

"N-no es lo que estás pensando Yomikawa-Sensei" – Exclamó Tsukuyomi Komoe, mientras seguía en brazos de Kamijou – "¡Kamijou-chan bájame ya!"

"L-lo siento" – se disculpó el chico con pelo de punta mientras baja a su pequeña maestra – "Me dejé llevar por la emoción"

"HAHAHA" – Yomikawa Aiho rio – "Tus estudiantes son tan interesantes Tsukuyomi-Sensei, estoy celosa" – a pesar de su humor alegre habitual, Yomikawa parecía tener una expresión cansada en su rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo Yomikawa-Sensei?" – pregunta la profesora de 135 centímetros.

"No es nada, es solo que el vago al que estoy cuidando se la pasa todo el día sin hacer nada" – Yomikawa dio un largo suspiro – "Ya rechazó varias veces mi propuesta de venir a esta escuela"

"parece un asunto complicado" – responde Komoe-Sensei.

"Si, me gustaría que él estuviera más animado como tus estudiantes" – en ese momento, los ojos de la profesora de E. F. se posan en el chico de cabello puntiagudo – "oh ¡Lo tengo!"

"¿Eh?" – Kamijou siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, siente que está a punto de ocurrir algo desafortunado.

"Si no mal no recuerdo…tu nombre era Kamijou Touma-kun ¿cierto?" – Yomikawa coloca su mano en el hombro del desafortunado chico, aunque parece una actitud amistosa, Kamijou duda poder zafarse de tal poderoso agarre, no tiene escapatoria – "Tu seguramente podrías ayudarme con este pequeño problema"

"¿Qué? P-pero yo…" – Kamijou comenzó a quejarse mientras Yomikawa lo arrastraba con una fuerza increíble, como era de esperarse de un miembro de Anti-Skill.

"Tsukuyomi-Sensei, espero que me prestes a tu preciado estudiante" – Yomikawa le guiñó un ojo a Komoe-Sensei.

"E-espera, no puedes tratar a los estudiantes de esa forma" – Pero el reclamo de la pequeña profesora fue en vano; ambos, Yomikawa y Kamijou habían desparecido de la sala de profesores.

Y de esa forma, Kamijou salió de un problema solo para meterse en uno nuevo.

 **El peor enemigo – Fin**

* * *

 **Y con esto concluye el primer arco de este fanfic, el cual ha constado de solo dos partes, dando indicios tambien de lo que sera la proxima historia, llegara el momento de brillar de nuestro #1, pero para eso habra que tener paciencia.**

 **Este ha sido un capitulo con muchas referencias, sobre todo a JoJo, Natsuki realmente es una gran fanatica; y Kamijou finalmente pudo pasar los examenes pero parece que no tendra descanso por el momento, pobre Touma. Quizas este tipo de historia puede resultar algo tedioso como para un fanfic, mas aun sabiendo que To Aru se basa peleas con magos y poderes esper y cosas grandiosas, pero me parecio que este tipo de historias no estan mal de vez en cuando, sobre todo con una buena dosis de humor.**

 **En fin, eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, siempre me tomo el tiempo para leerlos ya que, como siempre he dicho, considero que la opinion de los lectores es algo muy importante.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. El más fuerte - parte 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, seguramente esperaban con ansias un nuevo capitulo ¿verdad? ¿no? bueno de todas formas aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, comienza el nuevo arco que involucrara al Esper Lolicon más fuerte de todos, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El más fuerte – parte 1**

La oscuridad llenaba todo el lugar, pero eso no representaba ningún problema para las personas allí presentes; No, en primer lugar, no sería del todo incorrecto decir que no hay nadie presente en ese lugar, pero por otra parte, tampoco se podía afirmar lo contrario.

"Es un gusto saludarlos, caballeros" – la oscuridad se partió audiblemente.

La voz masculina sonaba algo excéntrica, por así decirlo, ya que no provenía directamente de un humano, sino de una pequeña pantalla holográfica, que emitía una pequeña luz incapaz de iluminar esta inmortal oscuridad.

"Que mal gusto, jefe" – otra pantalla holográfica emergió de la oscuridad – "Algunos podrían encontrar molesto el hecho de que desfigure su voz"

"No es momento de quejarse" – más y más pantallas aparecieron en esta oscuridad absoluta.

"Sabes que es necesario que el jefe esconda su identidad, aun para nosotros, debido al cargo que ocupa"

"Si, si, lo siento"

Las pantallas holográficas estaban alienadas formando un pequeño círculo, la escena era bastante particular en sí misma, parecía provenir de una de esas películas de ciencia ficción, sin embargo, en esta ciudad donde la ciencia estaba 20 o incluso 30 años adelantaba respecto del mundo, tal escenario era una cosa posible.

"parece que ya estamos todos" – comentó la voz distorsionada que salía de la pantalla que parecía pertenecer al 'jefe'.

Ciertamente, el 'jefe' era una entidad desconocida por todos sus subalternos, nadie sabía quién era o donde se encontraba o si siquiera existía, lo único sabido era que tenía cierta influencia en la mesa de directores de Ciudad Academia, pero eso era todo; incluso las personas allí 'presentes' no conocían nada respecto de los demás, eran un grupo de extraños reunidos allí por el 'jefe' solo con el fin de lograr un único objetivo.

"¿Ya ha llegado el momento de actuar?"

"Si" – respondió el 'jefe' – "Hemos aguardado en las sombras durante mucho tiempo, pero toda esa paciencia finalmente habrá valido la pena"

"Si queremos alcanzar nuestro propósito no podemos quedarnos quietos más tiempo ¿verdad?"

"Incluso si lo pones así, todavía es imposible llegar hasta ese bastardo"

"Eso es cierto"

"Es precisamente por eso que debemos empezar a movernos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si no podemos ir hasta el lugar donde él se encuentra, entonces habrá que hacerlo salir"

Esta organización se había formado hace algún tiempo, pero hasta este momento se había mantenido inactiva; tampoco había un nombre que los identificara, simplemente se referían a sí mismos como 'La Agencia'. No había ningún tipo de amistad o cualquier otra especie de vínculo entre sus miembros, lo único que los mantenía ligados a 'La Agencia' era su objetivo, acabar con el ser que se encontraba en la cúspide de Ciudad Academia, el gobernante del lado de la ciencia, Aleister Crowley.

"Ese Bastardo de Aleister se cree que tiene todo bajo su control" – explicó el jefe – "Sus planes son desconocidos incluso para la mesa de directores"

"No podemos arruinar sus planes si no sabemos cuales son en primer lugar ¿no es cierto?"

"Eso no tiene importancia" – la voz distorsionada que emitía la pantalla del 'jefe' parecía demasiado tranquila – "No tengo el más mínimo interés en los planes de ese bastardo de Aleister"

"¿Entonces como piensas hacerlo salir?"

"Si, la única forma de hacerlo actuar y que se descuide, seria si arruináramos alguno de sus planes"

"Es correcto, incluso si no sabemos que es lo que está tramando, podemos inferir aquellas piezas que son fundamentales para Aleister"

"Los nivel 5 ¿cierto?"

"Si" – La pantalla holográfica que correspondía al 'jefe' mostró la imagen de un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, se trataba del más poderoso de los nivel 5, Accelerator – "Si eliminamos al #1, Aleister se verá obligado a tomar algún curso de acción, y en el instante que veamos una apertura, lo atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos"

"Pero jefe, se trata del nivel 5 más poderoso de todos" – advirtió una voz que provenía de alguna de las pantallas – "¿Cómo espera deshacerse del monstruo más poderoso creado en esta ciudad?"

"Incluso los monstruos tienen una debilidad fatal" – La pantalla del 'jefe' ya no mostraba una imagen de Accelerator, ahora se trataba de una niña que usaba un vestido azul de una pieza con lunares.

"Una niña ¿eh?"

"La torre de comando de toda la Red Misaka, esa niña es bastante apegada al #1, por lo tanto ya sabrán que hacer" – la pantalla del 'jefe' comenzaba a perder su brillo poco a poco – "Esto es todo por el momento, volveremos a reunirnos, caballeros"

"Y ya se fue"

"Supongo que el jefe nos confía la operación a nosotros"

"Bien, entonces es sencillo, solo secuestremos a esa niña cuando se presente la oportunidad"

"pero ¿y luego qué?"

"Ciertamente, enfrentar al #1 requiere más que de un simple 'seguro'"

"Mmm, quizá sea un poco repentino, pero podríamos utilizar uno de nuestros conejillos de indias"

"¿en qué estás pensando?"

"Solo déjenmelo a mí" – Con esas últimas palabras, la pantalla holográfica perdió su tenue luz y se disipó en la oscuridad.

"Supongo que eso es todo por ahora"

"Ya volveremos a vernos"

Las pantallas siguieron desapareciendo hasta que finalmente el silencio volvió a reinar sobre aquella infinita oscuridad, concluyendo con la reunión de 'La Agencia'.

/

Era una tarde tranquila en un cierto apartamento en Ciudad Academia; allí un chico albino estaba recostado en un amplio y lujoso sofá mientras leía una gruesa revista. El chico en cuestión tenía un aspecto que daba la sensación de ser bastante frágil físicamente, incluso necesitaba caminar apoyado en un bastón, pero a pesar de lo que mostraba su apariencia, él era el Esper #1, el más poderoso de los 7 nivel 5, con la habilidad de manipular vectores, Accelerator.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado seguir tirado en el sofá leyendo la _Shounen Jump_? – pregunta Misaka-Misaka mientras quiere que le pongan atención" – Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño que parece tener unos 10 años, está agitando el brazo de Accelerator, pero el #1 no parece siquiera escucharla – "Oye ¡¿me estás escuchando?!" – Dice molesta Misaka-Misaka al ver como la ignoras tan fríamente"

"…" – Accelerator desvía su mirada del manga que está leyendo hacia la pequeña mocosa que no paraba de molestarlo. Al parecer está diciendo algo, puesto que sus pequeños labios no paran de moverse, sin embargo, el sonido no llega a los oídos del #1. Viendo como la pequeña niña no tiene intenciones de dejarlo tranquilo, Accelerator desactiva su poder y deja de reflejar el sonido – "¿Qué mierda quieres, mocosa?"

"Misaka quiere jugar videojuegos – Dice Misaka-Misaka respondiendo a tu pregunta"

"Pues hazlo" – responde fríamente Accelerator, mientras volvía a enfocarse en su lectura.

"Pero Misaka no quiere jugar sola – Explica Misaka-Misaka mientras espera que te ofrezcas a ser su compañero de juegos" – seguía insistiendo Last Order.

"Ve a jugar con Worst"

"Creo que todavía sigue durmiendo – Afirma Misaka-Misaka" – es sabido que Misaka Worst, el clon creado a partir del tercer plan de producción, es una delincuente que ama la vida nocturna, por lo tanto no es de extrañar que siga durmiendo hasta estas horas.

"Tsk" – Accelerator chasquea su lengua mientras maldice en silencio, tampoco hay señales de Yomikawa o Yoshikawa, lo que significa que Last Order no tiene a nadie más a quien molestar.

"Misaka tiene hambre – Dice Misaka-Misaka mientras se frota el estómago" – En ese instante Last Order se aproxima aún más al chico albino de ojos rojos, mientras su ahoge se sacude de un lado para otro – "Misaka estaría muy feliz si le prepararas algo de comer – Dice Misaka-Misaka mientras intenta dar una orden"

(Ahoge: es un elemento visual que consiste en una línea gruesa de cabello con forma curva, comúnmente larga, que sobresale por la parte superior del resto del cabello del personaje, y que se utiliza con frecuencia para identificar personajes absurdos, tontos o divertidos)

"No soy un maldito cocinero y ya aparta ese molesto ahoge de mi"

"¡Lo que Misaka tiene no es un ahoge! – Dice Misaka-Misaka mientras responde enojada" – Al ver que Accelerator sigue en plan de ignorarla, la expresión de Last Order se vuelve algo triste – "Misaka ya no te molestara más – Dice Misaka-Misaka mientras se aleja"

"Tsk" – Accelerator vuelve a chasquear su lengua, mientras cierra la _Shounen Jump_ – "Supongo que podríamos ir por algo de comer, ve a buscar un abrigo para ponerte"

"¡Yay! – festeja Misaka-Misaka al ver que su hambriento estómago será llenado"

"Que mocosa más ruidosa" – Exclamaba Accelerator al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su moderno bastón futurista.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en ese momento…**_

"¡¿Por qué me arrastró a esto Sensei?!" – protestaba el desafortunado chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"Ya te lo dije" – respondió Yomikawa-Sensei – "Quiero que convenzas a alguien de volver a la escuela"

"Pero ¿Por qué precisamente debo hacerlo yo?" – Kamijou se encontraba en el asiento de acompañante en el automóvil de Yomikawa-Sensei luego de haber sido llevado a la fuerza por la profesora de educación física – "Además ¡¿Por qué tuvo que arrastrarme por todo el camino?!"

"Hahahaha" – Yomikawa rio jovialmente mientras seguía conduciendo – "Es que te resistías bastante, por eso tuve que recurrir a la fuerza"

"¡Eso podría considerarse como un secuestro!" – Kamijou estaba algo disgustado por toda la situación. Cuando parecía que por fin tendría algo de paz luego de pasar los exámenes, Yomikawa-Sensei lo había arrastrado a nuevos problemas, toda una desgracia.

"En todo caso, tienes bastante fuerza, los estudiantes de Tsukuyomi-Sensei en verdad son muy interesantes" – Yomikawa-Sensei ignoró las quejas de Kamijou – "Por cierto Kamijou-kun ¿No has considerado unirte a Judgment?"

"Claro que no" – Kamijou respondió contundentemente; aunque su actitud a menudo pudiera ser vista como altruista, unirse a Judgment estaba fuera de discusión.

"Pero alguien como tu podría ser de mucha ayuda" – Insistía la profesora de educación física, que además formaba parte de Anti-Skill.

"Solo soy un nivel 0" – Intentó excusarse Kamijou.

"¿y eso que tiene? Hay muchos nivel 0 en Judgment, en serio, creo que tu podrías ser de mucha utilidad para ayudar a mantener la paz y el orden en Ciudad Academia"

De la forma que Yomikawa lo decía, parecía ser que el trabajo de Judgment era similar al de un superhéroe, pero Kamijou Touma no iba a caer en ese truco; y además, Kamijou ya colaboraba bastante en mantener la paz en la ciudad actuando por su cuenta, incluso al parecer circulaban rumores de que Kamijou Touma corría por la ciudad por la noche derrotando a los guerreros más poderosos con solo su puño.

Sea de su agrado o no, el nombre de Kamijou Touma se había vuelto muy famoso.

"Espera" – Yomikawa parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo – "¿Es cierto que eres un nivel 0?"

"¿Por qué mentiría, Sensei?"

"Ahora recuerdo aquel incidente cuando una extraña criatura atacó el centro comercial subterráneo"

El hecho al cual aludía Yomikawa-Sensei tuvo lugar el 1º de septiembre cuando una maga llamada Sherry Cromwell irrumpió en la ciudad con el fin de provocar una guerra entre el lado de la ciencia y el lado de la magia. Y quien detuvo a Sherry Cromwell y a su Golem _Ellis_ no fue otro que Kamijou Touma.

"Te enfrentaste a ese monstruo usando un extraño poder ¿Cierto? Si mal no recuerdo era algo sobre tu mano derecha" – Yomikawa hizo una pequeña pausa – "Recuerdo que Tsukuyomi-Sensei mencionó algo acerca de eso"

"…" – Kamijou volcó su mirada hacia su mano derecha, donde residía un poder único que era capaz de anular cualquier poder sobrenatural, ya sea que se trate de ciencia o magia, incluso un milagro de dios podría ser anulado – "Mi mano derecha me permite cancelar cualquier poder sobrenatural, aun así no es mentira que siga siendo un nivel 0"

Ese era el extraño poder conocido como el 'Imagine Breaker', pero a pesar de lo extraordinario que podía oírse, también era la causa de toda la desgracia que debía padecer Kamijou Touma.

"Realmente es raro que algo como eso exista" – Yomikawa aún no se rendía en reclutar a Kamijou – "Un poder como ese sería muy útil para Judgment ¿no te parece?"

"¡¿todavía seguirá con eso?!" – Kamijou seguía negando la posibilidad de unirse a una de las fuerzas de seguridad de Ciudad Academia y rápidamente apartó el tema de la conversación, retomando el asunto por el cual se encontraba en ese momento en el auto de Yomikawa-Sensei – "¿Aún no va a decirme hacía donde estamos yendo, Sensei?"

"Iremos a mi apartamento, seguramente ese niño debe estar haciendo el vago como siempre, realmente me gustaría ver que volviera a la escuela"

Realmente el tono de Yomikawa era como el de una maestra preocupada por sus estudiantes.

Kamijou seguía encontrándolo extraño, en primer lugar ¿Qué podía hacer él? Precisamente no era un estudiante modelo, incluso los días que había concurrido a la escuela podían contarse con los dedos de las manos ¿era una buena idea dejarle a él la tarea de convencer a alguien de regresar a la escuela? La respuesta debería ser obvia para todo el mundo, claro, con excepción de Yomikawa-Sensei.

/

Accelerator y Last Order salieron del bloque de apartamentos y fueron a buscar algo de comer. Las calles estaban casi vacías, siendo que el 80% de los residentes de Ciudad Academia no era de extrañar que la mayoría estuviera encerrados en sus dormitorios lidiando con su tarea o estudiando para los exámenes, de todas formas, al nivel 5 #1 no le interesaba nada de eso.

"¿Te sientes aburrido? – pregunta Misaka-Misaka esperando obtener una respuesta" – Ella está mirando a Accelerator con una mirada humana y ordinaria.

"¿Ah?" – El nivel 5 #1 parece algo confuso debido a la pregunta de Last Order – "¿A qué viene eso ahora?"

"Misaka hace un análisis en base a tus expresiones – Declara Misaka-Misaka muy orgullosa de su habilidad"

"No lo se" – Accelerator da una respuesta que no parece satisfacer del todo a Last Order, mientras seguía caminando apoyándose, como de costumbre, en su bastón de diseño modernista. Sus ojos rojos no parecían estar viendo nada en particular.

"En serio estás aburrido – Afirma Misaka-Misaka al juzgar tu comportamiento" – Last Order comienza a sacudir sus pequeños brazos haciendo una especie de berrinche, pero repentinamente, para sorpresa de Accelerator, Last Order se aferra a la manga de su abrigo con su pequeña mano – "Pero sabes…Misaka se siente muy feliz de poder compartir estos momentos contigo – Declara Misaka-Misaka honestamente"

"…" – El #1 no sabe que responder a eso, además de que es algo incómodo caminar mientras lo están sujetando de su brazo, pero al ver la expresión de felicidad de esa mocosa, lo deja pasar – "Tsk"

Accelerator solo se limita a hacer un chasquido con su lengua mientras entra en un restaurante junto con Last Order.

"Bienvenidos ¿Mesa para dos?" – Ambos son recibidos por una sonriente camarera que los invita a pasar y los guía hacia una mesa cercana a la ventana.

El lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo, probablemente pudo haber multitudes a la hora del almuerzo, pero ya es pasado de esa hora en este momento.

"Mmm ¿Qué debería pedir? – dice Misaka-Misaka mientras reflexiona" – Last Order estaba observando el menú minuciosamente mientras deliberaba que comer – "Misaka no puede decidirse – Dice Misaka-Misaka mientras te mira buscando una respuesta"

"Solo pide lo que quieras" – respondió Accelerator desganadamente.

"¡¿Esta bien?! ¡¿Misaka puede pedir lo que quiera?! – Dice Misaka-Misaka entusiasmada y sorprendida por tu amabilidad"

"Tsk" – ante las palabras de la niña sentada frente a él, Accelerator chasquea su lengua y llama a la camarera y ordena algo de comida a pedido de Last Order.

"¿Qué es?" – escupe Accelerator al ver la expresión de Last Order, quien no paraba de sonreír muy alegremente.

"Misaka está feliz – Explica Misaka-Misaka honestamente mientras espera la comida" – Last Order sigue sonriendo mientras ahora frotaba su estómago con sus manos – "Hacía mucho que Misaka no tenía tiempo en escena – Declara Misaka-Misaka en un intento de romper _la cuarta pared_ "

"Que mocosa más ruidosa"

Luego de esperar unos minutos, la camarera finalmente se acerca a la mesa de Accelerator y Last Order y coloca los platos de comida frente a la niña y una taza de café frente al chico albino de ojos rojos.

"Ah, aquí está, finalmente la comida de Misaka está aquí – Dice Misaka-Misaka felizmente mientras admira el aire caliente que se desprende del plato"

"Solo come en silencio" – Accelerator, quien no tiene mucha hambre, da un sorbo a su café.

" _Itadakimasu_ " – (Expresión usada para dar gracias antes de comer)

Last Order comienza a comer, aunque su habilidad para manejar los palillos es algo torpe, sin embargo eso no le impide disfrutar su comida. Al parecer el hecho de que tenía mucha hambre no era mentira, incluso Accelerator se sorprendió cuando pidió semejante cantidad de comida, llegando a pensar que Last Order no sería capaz de acabarla, pero ahora había alejado esa idea de su mente.

"Esto está delicioso – Afirma Misaka-Misaka mientras da esta conclusión" – Last Order seguía devorando sus alimentos, incluso llego a mancharse con un poco de salsa alrededor de su boca.

"Come más despacio" – Accelerator le regaña mientras le alcanza una servilleta de papel para que se limpie – "¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un tipo de personaje glotón?"

Al ver comer a Last Order, Accelerator no puede evitar recordar a esa extraña monja de cabello plateado que usaba un hábito blanco y acaba sintiendo algo de empatía por aquel desafortunado héroe de cabello puntiagudo.

"Pero es que todo es tan delicioso – Dice Misaka-Misaka mientras contempla la comida en su plato"

"Son solo alimentos congelados, ve a saber por cuantas semanas estas cosas estuvieron guardadas en el almacén"

"La comida deliciosa siempre será comida deliciosa – Dice Misaka-Misaka sintiéndose muy contenta"

"Lo que sea" – Con esas palabras, Accelerator finaliza la conversación y se enfoca en terminarse su taza de café, mientras Last Order continúa con su comida.

…

"Gracias por la comida – Dice Misaka-Misaka en señal de agradecimiento"

"¿Has acabado ya?" – Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Accelerator se había bebido su café, y desde entonces solo había esperado que Last Order acabara de comer – "En ese caso vámonos"

"Espera" – Al ver como el nivel 5 #1 tomaba su bastón y se ponía de pie dispuesto a marcharse, Last Order lo detuvo.

"¿Ahora qué quieres? No me digas que todavía sigues con hambre después de haberte comido todo eso"

"Misaka quiere postre"

"¿Ah?"

"Misaka quiere postre – repite Misaka-Misaka para dejar en claro cuál es su deseo"

"Olvídalo" – Sentenció Accelerator fríamente – "Nos vamos"

"Pero Misaka realmente ansía un postre – Insiste Misaka-Misaka mientras hace un berrinche de niño chiquito"

Ahora el restaurante parece un poco más lleno que en el momento en que llegaron y todas las miradas parecen estar viendo hacia la dirección de Accelerator y Last Order.

"Tsk" – Al #1 de Ciudad Academia no le gusta particularmente llamar la atención innecesariamente, por lo que termina cediendo ante la petición de la niña – "Haz lo que quieras"

"¡Yay! – Celebra Misaka-Misaka mientras le indica a la camarera cual es el postre que quiere"

Al poco tiempo la camarera regresó con un _parfait_ de fresa servido en una enorme copa de vidrio y cubierto con cerezas y algunas nueces, era algo realmente imponente y parecía bastante costoso, aunque siendo un nivel 5, Accelerator no tenía problemas de dinero.

Last Order tomó una cuchara y se disponía a comenzar a comer su postre cuando algo repentino ocurrió.

Un objeto cilíndrico de acero rodó hasta chocar con el pie del #1 y comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de humo, se trataba, sin dudas, de una granada de humo y al parecer no era la única, puesto que todo el restaurante quedo cubierto por una espesa cortina de humo que impedía ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Last Order!" – Accelerator, cuya visión estaba obstruida, se puso bruscamente de pie y gritó el nombre de aquella niña, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Un sudor frio recorrió la frente del nivel 5 #1, por algún motivo, tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo tanto no se demoró en presionar el interruptor de su electrodo – "¿Q-qu...?"

Pero de pronto, por algún extraño motivo, la habilidad más poderosa de Ciudad Academia no se activó, y el Esper más fuerte cayó brutalmente contra el suelo. En la parte más profunda de su psique, una ligera sensación de adormecimiento se extiende por todos lados; se siente como estar increíblemente borracho, sus pensamientos se fragmentan y se desconectan unos con otros. Ahora mismo, el nivel 5 más poderoso de todos, entiende que se encuentra tirado en el suelo, pero por más que pueda comprender la situación, no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Alguien debe estar interfiriendo con su electrodo a distancia. La habilidad de Accelerator depende de la red electromagnética conformada por casi 10.000 _Sisters_ , de esta forma, al quedar destruida esta red, él no puede usar sus habilidades.

La situación es cada vez peor, la espesa cortina de humo no lo deja ver nada ¿Dónde está Last Order? ¿La han raptado? Esas preguntas hormiguean constantemente en su cabeza. Todo parece estar perdido, pero esta no es la primera vez que el #1 se encuentra en un problema de este tipo.

Accelerator solo puede usar sus poderes gracias al electrodo en su cuello, por lo tanto, de lograr interferirlo, el nivel 5 más poderoso quedaría reducido a un trozo de carne que solo puede arrastrarse miserablemente por el suelo. Sin embargo, Accelerator es el primero en estar consciente sobre esta debilidad fatal. Usando la poca fuerza que le queda, estira su mano y alcanza su bastón.

Accelerator se pone de pie, el ser capaz de hacer este tipo de movimiento, cuando perdió todo apoyo de su electrodo, es impensable, pero todo se debe a que el bastón fue modificado para lograr bloquear aparatos de interferencia. Si solo se limitara a bloquear otras ondas electromagnéticas, terminaría bloqueando la 'Red Misaka', volviéndolo inservible, de esta forma, al analizar la longitud de onda y usando el equipo del bastón, una onda de interferencia puede ser revertida para bloquearla. Tan sencillo como coser y cantar.

Una vez que ha recuperado su capacidad de cálculo, Accelerator utiliza sus poderes para destruir las ventanas del restaurante y envía todo el humo hacia afuera.

"Maldición" – Accelerator contempla el panorama, los demás clientes y empleados están tirados en el suelo debido a los efectos nocivos del humo, pero no parecen estar del todo mal. Lo crítico de la escena, es que no hay rastros de Last Order – "¿Dónde demonios está esa mocosa? Así que iban tras ella, debo darme prisa"

" _No tan rápido Accelerator-san_ " – Una voz aparece de repente, sin embargo, es imposible ver a su dueño, de hecho, el #1 siente como si la voz estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

"Un Esper con telepatía ¿eh?"

" _Sería imprudente de mi parte estar frente al monstruo nivel 5 más poderoso, así sin mas ¿Cierto?_ " – replica la voz.

"Eres un maldito cobarde" – Accelerator hace una mueca de disgusto – "De todas formas no tengo pensando estar perdiendo el tiempo charlando aquí contigo"

" _Supongo que es así_ " – la voz en su cabeza se vuelve algo maliciosa – " _Pero déjame decirte algo, en algún lugar del restaurante he colocado una bomba_ "

"¿Qué?"

" _¿Vas a impedir que las personas inocentes que se encuentran allí mueran? O quizás ¿los dejaras morir y vendrás en busca de Last Order?_ "

"¡Hijo de puta!" – Accelerator se encuentra furioso, si esa persona se encontrara aquí, sin dudas ya lo hubiera hecho pedazos.

" _En todo caso, es tu decisión, pero no te preocupes, por ahora no le haremos nada a tu querida Last Order_ "

"¡¿Qué pretendes, maldito?!"

" _Eso es todo, volveré a contactar contigo más tarde, por cierto deberías apresurarte, la bomba estallará en solo 3 minutos_ "

"¡HEY!" – Accelerator protestó pero la voz en su cabeza ya se oyó más – "¿Qué es lo que mierda pretenden estos pedazos de mierda?"

Lo que era un día tranquilo y aburrido se transformó en una pesadilla, y esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

 **Honestamente, no sabia si publicar un nuevo capitulo hasta esperar la NT 13, pero eso tomaria demasiado tiempo ¿no lo creen? en fin, de esta forma comienza el arco de Accelerator, el lado oscuro de la ciudad amenaza la pacifica vida de Accelerator y su loli. Naturalmente, nuestro heroe principal tambien sera parte de esta historia, pero para eso habra que esperar. Esta vez habra mucha accion.**

 **En cuanto al enemigo, ya pueden darse una idea de quien se trata,en un principio tenia una idea diferente pero despues pense en crear alguna especie de maligna organizacion del lado de la ciencia, es un buen antagonista ¿no les parece?. Este grupo 'La Agencia' es todavia un completo misterio pero pronto se sabra mas sobre ellos, logicamente, su participacion no se limitara a este arco, 'La Agencia' será un enemigo recurrente (o al menos eso tengo pensado) a lo largo de todo este fic, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo por el momento, nos volveremos a encontrar en el proximo capitulo, de hecho, les hare un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá, por lo que he visto, Natsuki ha sido del agrado de muchos, y seguramente no les habra gustado que no tuviera participacion en este capitulo, pero no se preocupen, que en el proximo capitulo hara su reaparicion y se encontrara con cierto nivel 5 (¿quien sera?) y pasaran cosas muy interesantes.**

 **Bueno, me despido, como siempre los invito a leer mis otras historias (Aunque algunas ya han quedado bastante desactualizadas) y a dejar sus criticas y si tambien quieren dejar alguna sugerencia para algun arco futuro, no duden en hacerlo, que lo tendré en cuenta y se los agradecere.**


	4. El más fuerte - parte 2

**Ha pasado algo de tiempo pero finalmente seguimos con un nuevo capitulo, antes que nada me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración, he leído la NT 13 y en mi opinión estuvo muy interesante, sobre todo el comienzo, pero todavía no está en mis planes incluir nada sobre Kamisato y el Worl Rejecter o Neftis en este fanfic ya que no se cuenta, aun, con la información adecuada, por lo tanto todo seguirá tal y como estaba, excepto por algunos detalles en lo que respecta a Misaka Mikoto.**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar, disfruten de la lectura de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **El más fuerte – parte 2**

 _ **Entre líneas**_

Un grupo de personas, bastante numeroso, se encontraba observando a la distancia un bloque de apartamentos en particular. Llevaban varios días montando guardia en aquel lugar, sin embargo, no llamaban específicamente la atención, a la vista de todas las personas, solo eran un grupo de chicos haciendo el vago y nada más.

Centrándose solo en el aspecto exterior, el edificio que estaban vigilando no tenía grandes diferencias con las muchas residencias estudiantiles que había en Ciudad Academia, incluso parecía tener una menor seguridad. Pero aun así, el grupo actuaba cautelosamente y se mantenía a la espera, si se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos y emociones, el trabajo se echaría a perder, y más aún, no podrían llevar adelante su tan anhelada venganza.

"Parece que por fin ha comenzado a moverse" – señaló uno de ellos y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del complejo de apartamentos.

Allí, atravesando la puerta del edificio, apareció un adolescente de aspecto delgado, albino y de ojos rojos. Caminaba apoyándose en un bastón de diseño modernista y estaba acompañado de una pequeña niña de cabello castaño.

"¡Ahí está!" – Alguien exclamo con furia – "¡Es el bastardo que asesinó al jefe Komaba!"

Las miradas de todos los allí presentes, al ver al nivel 5 más poderoso, se llenaron con un sentimiento de furia y odio tan intenso y profundo que daba la sensación de que no podrían contenerse.

"¡Cálmense!" – Pero de pronto, una voz interrumpió la pesada atmósfera cargada de intención asesina.

"¡Pero Akiyoshi-san!" – si bien todos parecían haberse calmado un poco, el resentimiento no desapareció en absoluto – "¡No puedo estar calmado viendo como ese demonio se pasea tan tranquilamente por la calle!"

"¡Lo sé!" – Exclamó fuertemente el chico llamado Akiyoshi, por su aspecto parecía ser un estudiante de preparatoria, al igual que el resto del grupo, y era quien parecía estar a cargo – "Lo sé, maldición"

A pesar de tratar de mostrarse sereno, Akiyoshi no pudo reprimir sus sentimientos al ver al asesino de Komaba Ritoku. Akiyoshi apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado; al ver el estado en que se encontraba su líder, el resto bajó las miradas hacia el suelo. Quienes estaban allí reunidos no eran más que un grupo de delincuentes sin ningún propósito en la vida, pero hace algún tiempo, formaron parte de Skill-Out. Ser un nivel 0, en otras palabras, ser alguien que no posee ningún tipo de poder en una ciudad donde éstos abundaban, era como vivir una vida escolar con un examen en el que obtuviste 0 colgando del cuello. La humillación de ser tratados como basura por aquellos que alardeaban de sus habilidades, era algo que muchas personas encontraban bastante difícil de soportar.

Skill-Out era una agrupación de niveles 0, que se habían retirado de los programas de desarrollo Esper que formar la base del plan de estudios en Ciudad Academia, pero no tenía un objetivo en claro, sin embargo, muchas facciones proclamaban que su objetivo era 'pelear por los derechos de aquellos que no poseen poderes ni habilidades que están sometidos por aquellos que abusan de sus habilidades y ostentan la paz mientras la autoridad está ciega ante la injusticia o no puede ayudar'. No obstante, eran clasificados como tipos inútiles que causan muchos problemas.

Ellos solo buscaban un lugar al cual pertenecer, a pesar de aquellos que se aprovechaban del hecho de que habían sido condenados a la marginalidad por Ciudad Academia, para hacer todo tipo de cosas horribles.

El líder de los Skill-Out, por aquel entonces, era Komaba Ritoku. Muchas personas temblaban de miedo cuando se encontraban por primera vez con ese grande y musculoso chico, pero a él, personalmente, no le gustaba entrar en ningún tipo de conflicto. Él hacía que evitaran la violencia innecesaria y ya no solo cometer crímenes que Anti-Skill y Judgment pasarían por alto, a cambio, él quería que ellos protegieran a los que ni siquiera eran capaces de pedir ayuda.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió; Komaba Ritoku había reunido los elementos necesarios para llevar a cabo un plan para incapacitar a una serie de Espers peligrosos, paralizarían temporalmente las comunicaciones de Ciudad Academia, de esta forma, los reportes no se podrían enviar a Anti-Skill y Judgment y luego atacarían en grupo. Pero incluso si lograban rodear a los poderosos Espers con un gran número, la victoria no estaba garantizada en un 100%, y más aún, derrotarlos, no necesariamente significaba que podían incapacitarlos. Las batallas entre Espers y niveles 0 podrían propagarse de una forma aterradora, por lo cual, había otra cuestión que era necesaria, lo cual se basaba en crear una situación donde los ataques a niveles 0 cesaran aunque el plan tuviera éxito o no.

Fue entonces que Ciudad Academia decidió poner fin a Komaba Ritoku, y quien había sido enviado por los superiores, a detener el plan de Skill-Out, era el monstruo nivel 5 más poderoso de todos, Accelerator.

Con la muerte de su líder, Skill-Out quedó al borde de la extinción, muchos huyeron, otros murieron, sin embargo, el joven llamado Akiyoshi y sus seguidores todavía mantenían los ideales de su antiguo líder.

"Akiyoshi-san, han empezado a moverse"

"Por ahora sigámoslo a una distancia segura" – Ordenó Akiyoshi y enfocó su mirada en el resto del grupo – "Recuerden que nuestro objetivo es secuestrar a esa niña, por el momento, no piensen en la venganza"

La niña que acompañaba al #1 de Ciudad Academia parecía tener una edad que rodaba los 10 años

"¡Entendido!" – Y con esas simples indicaciones, el grupo formado por algunos de los resabios de Skill-Out, comenzó a moverse.

Ellos nunca habían pensado en buscar venganza, ya que, enfrentar a un nivel 5 era prácticamente un suicidio, pero entonces un camino se abrió repentinamente. Hace unas semanas Akiyoshi fue contactado por alguien que decía pertenecer a 'La Agencia', él no sabía que tipo de organización era ni a que se dedicaba, pero cuando le ofrecieron la posibilidad concreta de vengarse de Accelerator, él no dudo en tomar esa oportunidad.

Según las indicaciones del cliente, debían seguir las instrucciones de _cierto individuo_ , y el primer paso era secuestrar a la niña llamada Last Order; por el momento solo debían tener paciencia, el momento de la confrontación vendría después.

La facción de Akiyoshi no dudó en seguirlo, con el apoyo de esa organización podrían obtener su tan anhelado deseo de tomar la vida del #1. Si bien hubo temores y dudas al comienzo, ya nadie dudaba, después de todo, por más que se trate de un nivel 5, sigue siendo un ser humano, inclusive existían rumores acerca de que el mismísimo Accelerator, había sido derrotado por un nivel 0; y ese caso no era el único, también se decía que un nivel 0 que una vez había sido parte de Skill-Out, Hamazura Shiage, había triunfado por sobre la #4, Meltdowner.

Quizás solo se trataban de simples rumores, pero más allá de eso, semejantes hazañas conformaban el pilar que sostenía firmemente la confianza de Akiyoshi y su grupo. Vencer a un nivel 5 no era algo imposible.

…

Mientras Akiyoshi y su gente perseguía a Accelerator y a Last Order, no se percataron que _cierto individuo_ los seguía de cerca.

"…" – Esta misteriosa persona era quien comandaba la operación y trabajaba directamente para 'La Agencia' – "Sinceramente no espero mucho de este grupo de perdedores, bueno no importa, una vez que su trabajo esté terminado supongo que tendré que encargarme de deshacernos de ellos"

…

La tarea que Akiyoshi y su grupo debía realizar consistía en separar a Last Order de su guardián. Una vez que sus objetivos ingresaron en un restaurante, esperaron pacientemente y luego comenzaron a actuar.

Primero arrojaron bombas de humo para bloquear la visión del #1 y luego interfirieron con su electrodo, dejándolo temporalmente incapacitado. Hubiera sido una buena ocasión para acabar con él mientras no podía moverse, pero por órdenes de su cliente debieron desistir, ya que según él, Accelerator tenía método para bloquear las ondas de interferencia, por lo tanto comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y se llevaron a la niña de allí.

…

Todo había salido según el plan, _cierto individuo_ había estado revisando toda la situación sentado cómodamente en una de las mesas del restaurante fingiendo ser un simple cliente. Pero ahora se planteaba un problema, una vez que el nivel 5 #1 recuperara sus increíbles poderes, no dudaría en seguir a los secuestradores, pero él ya tenía algo preparado. Mientras la espesa pantalla de humo cubría el restaurante, colocó una bomba en algún lugar; según la información que tenía sobre Accelerator, él no dejaría que simples inocentes se vieran involucrados y perderían la vida, por lo tanto, eso le conseguiría algo de tiempo al grupo de Akiyoshi mientras huían.

 **/**

Accelerator se encontraba de pie en un restaurante sumido en el caos, los empleados y los clientes aun sufrían de los efectos del humo, a pesar de que este ya había sido dispersado. Si quería recuperar a Last Order, debía darse prisa, de lo contrario, no lo conseguiría.

Pero aún no se encontraba en posición de ir tras Last Order.

" _Pero déjame decirte algo, en algún lugar del restaurante he colocado una bomba_ "

Esa molesta voz en su cabeza no parecía estar bromeando. Resultaba obvio que el objetivo era hacerle perder tiempo, incluso podría tratarse de una mentira, pero no podía arriesgarse. Por lo tanto Accelerator comenzó a buscar la maldita bomba. Volteó mesas y sillas pero no había nada que se le pudiera parecer a lo que estaba buscando.

"E-esto disculpe" – Una camarera se acercó temerosamente al #1.

"¡No molestes!" – Accelerator la fulminó con sus ojos rojos y la atemorizada camarera retrocedió.

Una vez que fue dejado en paz continuó buscando, pero el tiempo seguía su curso y todavía no había logrado encontrar nada, además, evacuar el restaurante tampoco parecía viable, solo haría desatar el pánico. A estas alturas, Accelerator ya había pensado en dejar de buscar la bomba e ir tras Last Order, seguramente debía tratarse de una mentira para hacerlo perder tiempo, pero desgraciadamente, no había nada que pudiera demostrar tal hecho.

Accelerator cerró sus ojos y enfocó todos sus sentidos en su meta, no importa que, tenía que encontrarla y desactivarla.

"(Concéntrate, concéntrate)" – Pesaba para sí mismo – "(¿Dónde puede estar esa maldita bomba? ¿La cocina? No, seguramente el culpable se mezcló entre los clientes, por lo tanto debe estar en esta parte del restaurante pero ¿Dónde?)"

En ese momento un pequeño sonido de _tic tac_ fue captado por sus oídos, estaba a sus espaldas, allí debía estar la bomba.

Accelerator se giró rápidamente y lo que vio fue a una niña sosteniendo un pequeño oso de felpa en las palmas de sus manos, no había dudo el sonido provenía de allí y ahora parecía estar intensificándose, estaba a punto de explotar.

"¡Maldición!"

El nivel 5 #1 se apresuró y tomó el oso de las manos de esa pequeña niña, mientras ésta lo miraba confundida y algo asustada.

"Oye mocosa" – Accelerator la llamó, a pesar de que sus palabras podrían parecer agresivas, su tono de voz era completamente suave – "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Un Onii-chan muy agradable me lo regaló" – La niña miró hacia los costados como si estuviera buscando algo – "Pero parece que ya se ha ido"

"¡Ese maldito!" – Accelerator destrozó el pequeño oso de felpa, dentro había un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado con un temporizador adherido en la parte externa, bingo, por fin había encontrado la bomba.

Pero los problemas no habían hecho más que comenzar, si bien Accelerator había adquirido una serie de conocimientos cuando trabajaba para el lado oscuro de la ciudad, el tiempo para la explosión era solo de 1 minuto. Observó cuidadosamente el dispositivo, aun en esta crítica situación de vida o muerte, Accelerator se mantenía totalmente calmado.

"(Esto es…)" – Accelerator parecía sorprendido – "(A pesar de su tamaño diminuto, la explosión podría llegar a abarcar un rango extremadamente amplio)"

En pocos segundos, el #1 había logrado analizar el artefacto. La tecnología de Ciudad Academia era algo verdaderamente sorprendente, pero por otro lado, los increíbles avances científicos tenían su lado oscuro, el dispositivo en manos de Accelerator era prueba de ello.

"(Podría arrojarla lejos pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado)" – La conclusión lógica era desactivar la bomba. Accelerator activó nuevamente su electrodo, debía hacer algo de inmediato, la bomba explotaría en cuestión de segundos, pero los labios del #1 formaron una sonrisa – "(No me subestimen malditos)"

Usando su poder para controlar vectores, Accelerator comenzó a desarmar el dispositivo en su mano con facilidad, mientras los segundos seguían avanzando. Accelerator fue cortando una serie de cables, estaba completamente seguro de lo que había pero a este paso no era seguro que lo lograría a tiempo. Solo restaban 20 segundos.

"(Puedo hacerlo, esto no es nada)" – El #1 seguía tratando de desactivar la bomba, solo faltaba un poco más.

10 segundos.

El mecanismo era muy complejo, pero no era nada para aquel que poseía la habilidad más poderosa de todas en Ciudad Academia, la única dificultad verdadera era el tiempo.

5 segundos.

4 segundos.

3 segundos.

2 segundos.

1 segundo.

Era el momento culminante, un sudor desagradable recorrió la frente del #1 mientras cortaba el último cable y el tiempo finalmente se había acabado.

Pero no hubo explosión alguna. La bomba había sido desactivada con éxito.

Accelerator dio un suspiro de alivio y desactivo su poder, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la niña que siempre lo había estado observando.

"lamento haber destruido tu oso de felpa" – Si tal escena de Accelerator disculpándose fuera sido vista por alguien que lo conocía sin duda se hubiera sorprendido pero cuando se trata de niñas pequeñas el #1 cambiaba su actitud.

"De todas formas no me gustan los osos" – respondió tranquilamente la niña.

"¿Ah sí?" – Con esas últimas palabras Accelerator tomó su bastón y se marchó.

 **/**

 _En otro lugar de la ciudad, lejos del disturbio…_

"¡Uiharuuuuuuuuuu!" – una chica de pelo largo negro con una flor blanca en su lado izquierdo, gritaba a todo pulmón mientras levantaba la falda de su acompañante.

"¡S-Saten-san por favor ya deja de hacer eso!" – la chica de cabello corto tenía un cintillo de flores sobre su cabeza y su rostro lucia muy avergonzado.

"vaya, hoy estas usando bragas con dibujos de fresas, eso es muy infantil" – Saten parecía estarse burlando de su amiga – "¿Qué pasa contigo Uiharu? ¡hay algo no está bien!"

"¡Levantar las faldas de las personas como si fuera algo normal es lo que no está bien!" – protestó Uiharu.

Ambas estudiantes de escuela media se dirigían rumbo a _Joseph_ para encontrarse con sus amigas Misaka Mikoto y Shirai Kuroko.

"Esa es mi forma de saludarte"

"¡Definitivamente tienes problemas de comunicación!" – Uiharu Kazari ya estaba acostumbrada a que su mejor amiga levantara su falda pero no por eso era menos incomodo – "Al menos no lo hagas cuando hay otras personas alrededor"

"mmm" – Una sonrisa picarona se formó en el rostro de Saten Ruiko – "Eso significa que… ¿quieres que solo yo te las vea?"

"Mooo, solo te estas burlando de mi" – Uiharu dio un suspiro en resignación – "Deberíamos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Mientras caminaban a través de un callejón para acortar camino, un par de chicos apareció de la nada para impedirles el paso.

"Oigan señoritas ¿quieren divertirse un rato con nosotros?"

"No les quitaremos mucho tiempo, jeje"

La situación era realmente mala, ambos chicos lucían como delincuentes. Tanto Saten como Uiharu se quedaron congeladas del susto.

"Vamos, no pongan esa cara de susto, solo queremos divertirnos un rato"

"C-creo que mejor pasamos" – Rechazó Saten. Pero eso solo logró que las miradas de los gamberros se volvieran hostiles.

"Deja de quejarte y vengan con nosotros" – Uno de los chicos tomó a Uiharu del brazo.

"¡Uiharu!" – Saten trató de ayudar a su amiga pero el otro de los delincuentes se lo impidió, usando su brazo para tomarla del cuello.

"Supongo que podemos comenzar a divertirnos jeje"

Saten y Uiharu estaban en serios problemas, se habían metido en este tipo de situación solo para tomar un atajo. Pero cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido…

"Oigan ustedes" – una voz femenina retumbó en el estrecho callejón, pertenecía a una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones totalmente inexpresivos – "¿Atacando a unas indefensas chicas en un callejón? ¿Qué pasa con esta situación tan cliché? Realmente los delincuentes de hoy en día son unos idiotas poco originales"

La extraña chica caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban las dos chicas siendo acosadas y derribó al primero de los delincuentes con un golpe en la nariz, provocando que soltara su agarre sobre Uiharu Kazari.

"E-espera" – viendo que la situación había cambiado el otro chico retrocedió usando a Saten como escudo – "¡Si te me acercas esta chica lo lamentará!"

"Que patético" – La extraña chica se movió a una velocidad increíble y golpeó rápidamente las piernas de su oponente, y en cuanto aflojó su agarre sobre su rehén, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula – "Hacer algo tan estúpido como tomar un rehén es algo verdaderamente inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil" – (Inútil en japonés es _'muda'_ )

Saten y Uiharu estaban sorprendidas al ver como esa chica había derribado a los dos delincuentes en solo un instante.

"E-eso fue increíble" – exclamó una emocionada Uiharu.

"Gracias por salvarnos" – Agregó Saten – "Yo soy Saten Ruiko y ella es Uiharu Kazari"

"Encantada de conocerlas, Ruiko-san, Kazari-san, ni nombre es Natsuki"

Había sido un día algo incómodo para la chica llamada Kamijou Natsuki. Ya se había recuperado del resfriado del día anterior pero aun así permaneció acostada; tenía la esperanza de una visita de su 'prometido', él podría haber utilizado la excusa de su resfriado para ir a su dormitorio y poder hacer _esto_ y _aquello_ , pero nunca apareció, tampoco recibió alguna llamada o mensaje de su parte. Por lo tanto decidió levantarse e ir a la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarse con cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Cuando caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio, algo desanimada y malhumorada, fue testigo de cómo dos chicas estaban siendo acosadas por un par de gamberros, eso resumiría la situación actual.

"Lo mismo digo, Natsuki-san" – Tanto Saten como Uiharu inclinaron levemente sus cabezas en forma de saludo y al mismo tiempo Saten tuvo una idea – "Nos gustaría agradecerte por salvarnos"

"N-no es necesario" – Dijo Natsuki tímidamente.

"No seas modesta" – Uiharu aún seguía sorprendida por los increíbles y maravillosos movimientos de Natsuki.

"Si, si" – agregó Saten – "Estábamos en camino a ver a unas amigas ¿quieres unírtenos?"

"N-no quiero ser una molestia"

"Vamos, quiero que me cuentes sobre esos sorprendentes movimientos"

"No fue nada especial" – Si bien Natsuki siempre había contado con su habilidad especial, también había entrenado correctamente su cuerpo, simplemente para no solo depender esa habilidad maldita que ella tanto odiaba y que ahora se encontraba sellada.

"En todo caso, ven con nosotras" – Saten insistía, parece ser que estas chicas no aceptaran un no por respuesta.

"D-de acuerdo" – finalmente Natsuki aceptó, no era malo conocer gente nueva; pero cuando el trio se disponía a continuar con su camino, más personas habían aparecido en el callejón.

Eran alrededor de 15 chicos, y por sus pintas, parecían ser amigos de los gamberros que habían acosado a Saten y Uiharu.

"A-aniki" – uno de los chicos que fue vencido por Natsuki se levantó débilmente y corrió hacia el grupo de delincuentes – "E-esa chica nos atacó"

"Parece que trataron bien a nuestros chicos" – exclamó quien parecía ser el jefe de estos gamberros, mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

" _Yare yare daze_ , atacar a unas chicas en grupo, que patético" – Natsuki pronunció en un tono algo burlón, pero más allá de eso, la situación se había complicado mucho, era difícil saber si había oportunidad de ganar contra tantos oponentes a la vez.

"N-Natsuki-san esto se volvió algo peligroso" – Saten y Uiharu temblaban de miedo.

"No se preocupen, todavía me queda un último plan" – expresó una muy confiada Natsuki.

"¿E-en serio tienes un plan?" – Saten preguntó tímidamente ¿realmente esta chica tenía una forma de salir de esta horrible situación?

"Si, por supuesto" – Mientras Saten y Uiharu temblaban de miedo, Natsuki permanecía calmada, no había rastro de temor ni de ninguna otra emoción en su rostro – "Todavía queda una última cosa que podemos hacer"

"¿La última? ¿Y-y de que se trata?" – preguntó Uiharu.

"Sin dudas es algo genial" – Natsuki señaló hacia el grupo de delincuentes – "¿Ven sus piernas? A simple vista parecen tener poca resistencia, se ve que estos chicos no se han ejercitado como corresponde, vamos a aprovecharnos de eso"

"¿E-entonces cual es el plan?" – Esta vez la que preguntó fue Saten.

"Usaremos nuestras propias piernas"

"¿Y para que las vamos a usar?" – las chicas de escuela media aun no comprendían del todo la _estrategia final_ de Natsuki.

Natsuki hizo un momento de silencio mientras su rostro se mantenía impasible y se dio media vuelta, y entonces…

"¡Las usamos para correr!" – y con eso dicho Natsuki comenzó su escape. Saten y Uiharu se miraron por un segundo, y rápidamente también emprendieron la huida.

"¡Tras ellas!" – y así comenzó la persecución.

(Natsuki está usando ' _la técnica secreta_ ' de **Jo** seph **Jo** estar, el protagonista de la parte 2 de JoJo: ' _Battle Tendency_ ')

"¡¿Q-qué clase de plan es este?!" – se quejaba Uiharu mientras se esforzaba para mantener el ritmo de Natsuki y de Saten, de las tres, ella claramente era la que peor estado físico tenía.

"Además ¿No crees que este es el _plan_ de alguien más?" – añadió Saten.

"¡Como sea, solo sigue corriendo!"

Y así las tres chicas continuaron con su huida.

…

Misaka Mikoto se encontraba en el restaurante _Joseph_ , su mirada perdida casi parecía ignorar a la chica sentada a su derecha, Shirai Kuroko, que la veía con preocupación.

"¿Te sientes mal, Onee-sama?"

"No es nada"

La respuesta de Misaka fue en un tono decaído, ciertamente se encontraba deprimida por alguna razón. Lógicamente, su compañera de habitación se había percatado de ello, pero no se animaba a preguntarle qué era lo que la tenía preocupada.

"Por cierto, Saten-san y Uiharu-san se están tardando en llegar" – Misaka comprobó la hora en su teléfono móvil y ya habían pasado unos minutos del momento de encuentro.

Ambas estudiantes de Tokiwadai Middle School se encontraban esperando a sus amigas para pasar el rato, pero aún no habían llegado.

"S-sí, tienes razón" – Kuroko se sentía incomoda hablando con su Onee-sama en estos momentos.

El rostro de la Railgun parecía bastante triste. Todo se debía a cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo; no importaba lo que hiciera, ella no podía evitar sentir como se seguía alejando cada vez más de él.

"¡Onee-sama!" – exclamó fuertemente Kuroko, que ya no podía ver a Misaka en este estado tan deplorable.

"¿Q-qué ocurre?" – preguntó sorprendida la nivel 5 #3.

"No puedo soportar más esta pregunta" – Kuroko apretó su puño como si por fin hubiera reunido la resolución que tanto necesitaba – "¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir usando ropa interior tan infantil?"

Al instante siguiente, Shirai Kuroko yacía en el suelo totalmente electrificada.

"¡Eso es no son asunto tuyo!" – el rostro de Misaka se veía bastante avergonzado.

"Un ataque eléctrico de ese nivel no es suficiente para hacerme perder el ánimo, Onee-sama"

"¡¿Por qué pones tanto empeño en este tipo de cosas?! ¡Tu, pervertida!"

"Es solo una expresión de amor"

Misaka volvió a estar en silencio, pero ciertamente ahora la expresión de su rostro había cambiado. Al ver eso, Shirai Kuroko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, Saten y Uiharu entraron al restaurante _Joseph_ , pero estaban acompañas por una chica desconocida. No, no era una desconocida del todo para Misaka Mikoto, ella había visto a esta chica en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde, y dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué su pecho tenía que ser tan grande?

"Por fin llegamos" – exclamó una extenuada Saten. Y no solo ella, Uiharu y la otra chica también parecían bastante cansadas, las gotas de sudor estaban presentes en los tres rostros.

"Oigan ¿Qué les ocurrió?" – preguntó, muy preocupada, Misaka.

"Bueno, pasaron algunas cosas" – Saten les explico a sus amigas que es lo que había ocurrido y señaló a la chica que estaba a su lado, llevaba el uniforme femenino de la escuela de cierto idiota, y a pesar de estar cansada, su rostro se mantenía estoico – "Natsuki-san fue quien nos salvó, así que la invitamos con nosotras"

"Ya veo" – asintió Misaka – "Natsuki-san ¿cierto? gracias por ayudar a mis amigas, mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto"

"Yo soy Shirai Kuroko"

Luego de las presentaciones, las tres chicas tomaron sus lugares, Saten y Uiharu se sentaron del otro lado de la mesa, mientras que Natsuki se sentó al lado de Misaka. La presencia de alguien ajeno al grupo habitual de Misaka no pareció incomodarla, pero todavía no podía recordar donde había visto a Natsuki.

"Parece que estuvieron en una situación difícil" – señaló Kuroko, que como miembro de Judgment no podía perdonar que ocurrieran este tipo de cosas.

"Si, de no ser por Natsuki-san, no sé qué hubiera pasado con nosotras" – añadió la otra miembro de Judgment, Uiharu, aunque a diferencia de la nivel 4 con coletas, ella no era buena luchando – "Ella derribó a los dos gamberros con unos movimientos increíbles"

"Ehhh ¿en serio?" – Misaka daba un sorbo a su bebida mientras hablaba.

"No fue la gran cosa, al final tuvimos que salir corriendo" – dijo Natsuki, quien mantenía su tono de voz carente de emociones.

"Fue la decisión correcta, hubiera sido distinto que un nivel 5 como Onee-sama hubiera estado allí, así que no te sientas mal por ello"

"¿Nivel 5?" – Natsuki llevaba ya unas semanas viviendo en Ciudad Academia y había aprendido algunas cosas, entre ellas, como se clasificaban los poderes del lado de la ciencia, y quienes estaban en la cima eran los 7 nivel 5, con un poder tan abrumador que incluso podrían rivalizar contra un ejército entero.

"Si ¡Onee-sama es el resplandeciente As de Tokiwadai, la más bella y pura flor quien ocupa el tercer lugar entre los nivel 5!" – Kuroko lo dijo con un tono de exaltación que hizo avergonzar a Misaka.

"¡No hace falta que lo digas de esa forma!" – la #3 hizo una pequeña demostración de sus poderes electrocutando nuevamente a Shirai Kuroko.

"Eso fue sorprendente" – Pronunció Natsuki, aunque en realidad no parecía estar del todo sorprendida – "¿tu poder es la electricidad?"

"Si, si, Misaka-san es capaz de hacer algunas cosas sorprendentes" – quien respondió no fue Misaka, sino Saten.

"Oh ¿en serio?" – Natsuki miró a la chica sentada a su lado, parecía bastante interesada en el tema – "¿Eres capaz de hacer el _chidori_?

"¡Claro que no!" – exclamó Misaka.

"¿Y qué hay del _rasengan_?" – (Son referencias a Naruto)

"¡Eso ya ni siquiera es un ataque eléctrico! Esto no es un manga Shounen"

A pesar de ser alguien que casi no expresa sentimiento alguno, Natsuki es capaz de producir risas de una forma muy natural a su alrededor. Misaka y el resto la encontraban una persona bastante divertida.

 **/**

Yomikawa Aiho sostenía el volante con ambas manos, sin embargo, el vehículo camuflado como un coche deportivo barato japonés para perseguir delincuentes, se encontraba atascado en el tráfico hacia varios minutos. El camino en frente parecía un estacionamiento.

Ciudad Academia tiene una población mayoritariamente de estudiantes, por lo que solo los profesores, universitarios y trabajadores usaban automóviles y había mucho menos tráfico que en una ciudad normal. Por lo tanto la situación actual resultaba un tanto extraña.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que estará ocurriendo" – murmuro Yomikawa mientras tomaba el radio instalado en el lugar donde va el estéreo – "Yomikawa a HQ. Necesito detalles sobre la situación anormal en el tráfico"

El chico que estaba ocupando el asiento del copiloto se mantenía en silencio mirando a través del vidrio de la ventanilla.

" _los informes indican sobre un incidente en un restaurante_ " – comenzó a llegar la respuesta a través del radio – " _No se conocen detalles, la zona se encuentra cubierta de humo, por lo que es difícil circular_ "

"Esto es muy extraño" – Reflexionaba Yomikawa al apagar el radio – "¡Oye ¿A dónde vas?!"

Yomikawa gritó al ver como el estudiante que había 'secuestrado', Kamijou Touma, salió intempestivamente del coche sin decir una palabra.

…

Kamijou estaba bastante preocupado, había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en el coche de Yomikawa-Sensei, a este paso no llegaría a tiempo para preparar la cena y tendría que sufrir los voraces ataques de la hambrienta monja.

Pero mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Un grupo de chicos pasaron corriendo por la acera cargando una niña, aunque debido a toda la confusión que había, no parecían llamar la atención. No obstante, Kamijou los vio, y sobre todo, vio a la niña inconsciente llevada como si fuera un saco de basura.

"(¿Last Order?)" – Kamijou la conocía. Era la torre de control de la red Misaka. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico con cabello de erizo abrió la puerta del coche de Yomikawa-Sensei y comenzó a perseguir al sospechoso grupo.

 **/**

Ya pasado el tiempo, el grupo había abandonado el restaurante y cada quien se marchó por su lado. Uiharu y Kuroko se dirigieron a la rama 177 de Judgment a cumplir con sus deberes, acompañadas por Saten, dejando solas a Misaka Mikoto y la chica llamada Natsuki. Ambas iban en la misma dirección, por lo que decidieron caminar juntas.

"Realmente tienes buenas amigas, Mikoto-san" – Comentó Natsuki, si bien su tono era tan inexpresivo como su rostro, parecía haber cierto rastro de soledad.

Desde que había llegado a Ciudad Academia, ella siempre se había mantenido muy apegada a ese chico que la había salvado. Si bien se llevaba muy bien con Index y Othinus o con sus compañeras de clase Fukiyose Seiri y Himegami Aisa, no podía decir que tenía un vínculo profundo con ellas. Natsuki todavía no había experimentado lo que era tener una 'mejor amiga', por lo tanto ella había decidido conseguir una.

"Eso supongo, aunque Kuroko siempre está haciendo cosas pervertidas" – Misaka sintió un escalofrío al recordar ciertas acciones de su kohai.

"Suena como algo problemático" - Ambas chicas siguieron conversando tranquilamente – "¿Hay algún chico que te guste Mikoto-san?"

"¡¿Q-qué pasa con esa pregunta tan repentina?!"

"Bueno, puedo notar que algo te ha estado molestando, sería lógico pensar que se trata de un chico ¿no?"

"¡Esto no es un manga Shoujo!"

La #3 lucía bastante avergonzada. Viendo la glamorosa figura de Natsuki, ella seguramente era muy popular con los chicos. Misaka Mikoto se encontraba bastante incomoda al respecto, pero Natsuki no estaba equivocada, una vez más volvió a recordar el rostro de ese idiota. Ese chico de cabello puntiagudo, que cada vez parecía alejarse más de ella.

"¿Eh?" – La Railgun parecía haberse percatado de algo, ella estaba segura de haber visto antes a Natsuki y ahora lo recordaba.

"¿Qué ocurre Mikoto-san?" – preguntó Natsuki, al ver que su amiga actuaba de forma algo extraña.

"¡Tú eras quien estaba con ese idiota el otro día!"

"¿Ese idiota?" – Natsuki no parecía entender del todo las acusaciones de Misaka pero ya se daba una idea – "¿Te refieres a mi prometido?"

"¡¿P-p-p-p-p-prometido?!" – La cabeza de Misaka Mikoto daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de entender a qué se refería esta chica.

"¿tú también estás interesada en Kamijou Touma?" – preguntó casualmente Natsuki como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¡N-n-n-n-n-no es como si me gustara ese idiota!"

El rostro de la #3 ya estaba completamente rojo como un tomate, su cabeza echaba humos y no paraba de sudar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, incluso algunas chispas se desprendían de su frente, al parecer su poder estaba a punto de salirse de control. Fue entonces cuando algo inesperado ocurrió.

Tomándola totalmente desprevenida, Natsuki sacó su lengua y lamió la mejilla de Misaka Mikoto.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" – Protestó avergonzada Misaka.

"El sabor de tu sudor es muy dulce" – explicó Natsuki – "Yo puedo saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo, puedo verlo en tus expresiones faciales, como tu sudor, y este es el sabor de un mentiroso"

(Esta es otra referencia a JoJo, más específicamente la parte 5 ' _vento aureo_ ', cuando Bruno Buccelati conoce a **Gio** rno **Gio** vanna y lo interroga sobre el asesinato de 'ojo chorreante' Luka)

"Eso significa que también te gusta Kamijou Touma" – concluyó Natsuki – "Y supongo que eso nos hace rivales en el amor, suena muy divertido ¿no lo crees?"

"…" – Misaka no respondió nada al instante, su rostro incluso seguía bastante sonrojado, pero luego de unos segundos finalmente se calmó, si Natsuki no la hubiera lamido, probablemente su poder se habría vuelto loco y hubiera provocado un caos – "Eres una chica muy extraña ¿lo sabias?"

"Supongo" – Natsuki hizo una breve pausa – "Deberías tratar de manejar mejor tus emociones, cuando no puedes controlarlas te pones muy _biri biri_ "

"¿Tú también?"

"¿…?"

"Ese idiota también me llama así de vez en cuando"

"¿No te gustan que te llamen por un sobrenombre?"

"No es eso" – Misaka levantó su vista hacia el cielo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, no es que particularmente le disgusten los sobrenombres – "pero el ser llamada por una onomatopeya es algo molesto"

"Lo tengo" – exclamó Natsuki, como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea – "Yo me encargaré de darte un bonito sobrenombre"

"¿Q-qué? ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!"

"Solo déjamelo a mí" – Según una revista que Natsuki había leído, darle un sobrenombre a alguien era sinónimo de ser mejores amigos o algo por el estilo. Luego de deliberar unos minutos en silencio, finalmente llegó a una conclusión – "Ya lo decidí"

"…" – Misaka se mantuvo en silencio.

"A partir de ahora te llamaré 'chili peppers'" – "('Chili peppers' no solo hace referencia a la famosa banda de rock, sino que además 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' es el nombre del _Stand_ de Akira Otoishi en la 4ta parte de JoJo: _Diamond Is Unbreakable_ ; es un _Stand_ con habilidades eléctricas)

"¿Q-qué?" – Misaka no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Natsuki.

"Es uno de mis _Stand_ favoritos de la parte 4" – Dijo Natsuki orgullosamente. Como era de esperar de una fan de 'JoJo'.

"¡No soy un maldito _Stand_!" – Misaka no parecía del todo conforme – "Además ¿Cuál es el motivo para usar sobrenombres? Solo llámame por mi nombre"

"…" – Natsuki no dijo nada, no es que estuviera molesta porque a Misaka no le hubiera gustado ese sobrenombre – "Supongo que tienes razón, es imposible que seamos mejores amigas, después de todo, somos rivales en el amor"

"¡¿otra vez con eso?!" – El rostro de la Railgun se tornó gris, ella no sabía cuál era la relación de Natsuki con ese idiota, sin embargo, Misaka sentía que no podía ser su 'rival en el amor' – "Ese tipo todavía está muy lejos"

"Es cierto" – Misaka había hablado casi en un susurro, sin embargo, esas palabras habían llegado a oídos de Natsuki – "Ciertamente, él parece estar en una dimensión distinta"

"¿Qué se supone que estas…?"

"Pero" – Natsuki no la dejó terminar – "Eso no es suficiente como para bajar los brazos ¿cierto?"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" – Podría sonar extraño pero Natsuki parecía estar alentando a su 'rival en el amor' – "De todas formas no importa que haga, él cada vez parece estar más y más lejos"

"…" – Natsuki mantuvo su habitual rostro inalterable pero tenía expresión de estar reprendiendo a Misaka Mikoto – "Si esa es tu respuesta definitiva entonces no vale la pena considerarte una rival"

"…"

"Bien, debo irme por este lado" – Natsuki comenzó a marcharse dejando atrás a la nivel 5 #3 a sus espaldas pero se detuvo a medio camino – "Pero si cambias de opinión y todavía tienes la esperanza de alcanzarlo, te estaré esperando" – la chica de cabello negro se volteó y clavó sus ojos en la Railgun – "No te la dejaré fácil"

"Si" – por alguna razón Misaka ahora estaba sonriendo.

Se quedó de pie en ese lugar incluso cuando Natsuki ya se había marchado. El sentimiento que oprimía su pecho seguía sin desaparecer, pero se sentía más liviano. Era ridículamente simple, ella no sabía si sería capaz de alcanzar a ese idiota, pero no lo averiguaría a menos que lo intentara.

"Maldición, esa chica sí que es de lo más extraña" – dijo Misaka entre risas – "Solo queda hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Yo, Misaka Mikoto, tengo un sueño"

* * *

 **Y de esta forma acaba el capítulo 2, esta vez conocimos algunos detalles sobre el incidente que comenzó el capítulo anterior, más adelante llegará el momento de la acción, incluso Touma ya se involucró en el secuestro de Last Order.**

 **Por otro lado en este capítulo volvió nuestra querida Natsuki y tuvo un encuentro con Misaka y sus amigas. Una situación de ese estilo ya la tenía pensada incluso antes de leer la NT 13, así que luego se me ocurrió el hecho de que Natsuki podría darle un empujón a Misaka (considerando como fue el final de la NT 13), simplemente porque así lo cree divertido, así es como es Natsuki; no solo se divierte a costa de Touma sino que ahora incluso le gasta bromas a la biri biri, poniéndole un apodo como 'Chili Peppers' (por el Stand de la parte 4 de JoJo). Esta no será la única oportunidad donde ellas dos se encuentren, al menos eso tengo pensado, conociendo a Kazuma Kamachi nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar en la próxima novela y eso podría trastocar todas las ideas que tengo actualmente.**

 **Siguiendo con lo que nos dejó este capítulo, uno puede pensar que Natsuki es un personaje únicamente dedicado a la comedia, como en el momento que decide escapar junto a Saten y Uiharu al mejor estilo Joestar, de hecho, hubo muchas referencias a JoJo en este capítulo, incluso Misaka lo termina con la frase característica de Giorno, pero como decía, más adelante ya tengo más planes para Natsuki, al ser un OC no tengo que preocuparme sobre lo que pueda pasar en los siguientes volúmenes de la novela.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. El más fuerte - parte 3

**Muy buenas a todos, cielos si que ha pasado tiempo. Hace alrededor de 2 años, o un poco menos, que no actualizaba esta historia. Espero que sepan disculparme, entre la universidad y además que tuve la suerte de encontrar trabajo, prácticamente no he tenido tiempo para poder escribir; y además, debo admitir que tuve problemas para continuar esta historia, estuve estancado mucho tiempo, pero ahora que termine de estudiar, al menos hasta febrero de 2017, decidí volver a escribir, porque esta historia merece continuar y me parecía injusto dejar a los lectores con algo inconcluso.**

 **seguramente muchos (o prácticamente todos) deberán volver a releer, no solo esta historia, sino el fanfic precuela, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni se deben acordar de lo que venía ocurriendo.**

 **Una última aclaración, no pretendo involucrar a Kamisato Kakeru en este fanfic, al menos de momento, debo admitir que es un personaje que no me agrada para nada, y además, aunque me duela decirlo, considero que el nivel de los últimos volumenes de la novela han bajado mucho de calidad (NT 14 en adelante), quizas algunos coincidirán conmigo, quizá otros no, pero yo, por mi parte seguiré apoyando esta fantástica serie, con la esperanza de que se produzca el milagro con Misaki jeje.**

 **bueno es suficiente de aclaraciones y demás. Paso a desearles que tengan una buena lectura y puedan volver a disfrutar de esta historia. Me siento muy feliz por haber vuelto a escribir fanfic, y espero contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes.**

 **PD: me he vuelto admin de la página de Facebook "To Aru Majutsu no Index - Railgun", si tienen tiempo por favor pasen a ver mis memes, seguro que les sacan una carcajada (Mi firma es Dedicatus256 igual que aquí) y de paso apoyen a la pagina con un Like.**

* * *

 **Regreso**

Kamijou Touma tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro mientras miraba hacia la nada misma. El chico con pelo de punta parecía estar saliendo de un estado comatoso o bien, similar al de una meditación extremadamente profunda.

"…" – sus ojos vagaban por las paredes de su dormitorio, como si buscara algo en que poder fijar su mirada – "¿Qué demonios es lo que acaba de ocurrir?"

"¿Qué tanto murmuras humano?"

La pequeña diosa mágica de 15cm estaba posada sobre su hombre mientras picaba su mejilla con su pequeño dedo, algo similar a como si estuviera examinando un animal muerto que se encontró por la calle.

"Othinus" – Kamijou pareció notar la pequeña existencia de lo que una vez fue un dios mágico que destruyo el mundo incontables veces – "De alguna manera siento como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño"

"Oye Touma tengo hambre" – Al notar que Kamijou había vuelto a sus sentidos, la encantadora monja de cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda comenzó a sacudir su hombro, en algún punto era algo molesta.

"¡tú siempre tienes hambre Index!" – Protestó Kamijou – "No es momento de estar pensando en comida. En este momento Kamijou-san siente como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo"

"2 años" – entonces una nueva voz resuena en el pequeño dormitorio de Kamijou Touma. Se trata de una voz femenina con tonos neutros, como si la dueña careciera de emociones.

"Oh Natsuki" – exclamó Kamijou como si hubiera recordado algo que, en principio, sería muy difícil de olvidar – "Se siente como si no hablara contigo desde hace mucho tiempo"

"…" – Mientras Kamijou se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, la chica, Natsuki, mantenía su rostro en una expresión totalmente neutra, como si fuera una muñeca – "Estoy perfectamente consciente de que solo soy un personaje original de este fanfiction, cariño"

A pesar de que su rostro y su tono de voz mantenían una neutralidad absoluta, Kamijou sintió pequeños rastros de enojo en las palabras de Natsuki.

Para recordar, Kamijou Natsuki era una chica que llamaba a la muerte, todo a su alrededor moría, todo a su alrededor se pudría, toda persona que tenía contacto con ella encontraba un trágico destino. Al menos eso fue hasta que Kamijou destruyo la ilusión que poseía a Natsuki, y a partir de allí ella le tomo cariño. (para más información leer los capítulos anteriores y el fanfic precuela llamdo "el valor de su existencia")

"Incluso el autor se burla de mi haciendo esta ridícula introducción"

"¡No se puede evitar! No apareces en las novelas después de todo" – Dijo Kamijou tratando de calmar la ira silenciosa de Natsuki – "Más importante que eso ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir acerca de que habían pasado 2 años?"

Kamijou entrecerró sus ojos como si estuviera reflexionando en algo. incluso Index y Othinus parecían haber caído en esa pesada atmosfera que podía sentirse en el dormitorio. Verdaderamente había una extraña sensación.

"ciertamente, han pasado alrededor de 2 años desde que el inútil del autor de este fanfic se ha dignado a retomar su trabajo"

"¡Oye espera!" – protestó Kamijou – "¡No puedes hablar mal del autor! ¡Además ya hemos quebrantado la cuarta pared demasiadas veces! ¡No podemos seguir haciéndolo!"

"Touma tiene razón" – exclamó Index – "Después de todo el autor se quedó sin ideas para este fanfic, es por eso que hicimos esa promesa"

"¡Espera Index!" – Por alguna razón Kamijou se alteraba más a medida que transcurría la conversación – "¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¡No podemos seguir hablando mal del autor!" – Kamijou hizo una pequeña pausa para poder tomar un respiro, después de expresar tantos comentarios del tipo tsukkomi se sentía algo cansado – "Un momento, Index ¿a qué te refieres con 'esa promesa'?"

"¿uh?" – Index inclinó lindamente su cabeza hacia un lado como si no entendiera la pregunta de su guardián – "estoy hablando de esa promesa de hace 2 años, Touma"

"¿pero de qué promesa hablas?"

"¿no lo recuerdas, humano?" – ahora era la pequeña diosa mágica Othinus quien hablaba sobre esa misteriosa promesa.

Tanto Index como Othinus sabían sobre una cierta promesa, y seguramente Natsuki también estaba al tanto de ello. De alguna manera Kamijou se sintió frustrado por ser el único que no sabía de qué se trataba.

"Parece que en verdad se ha ido de tu mente" – Natsuki dirigió sus fríos y vacíos ojos hacia Kamijou – "¿tan poco vale para ti esa promesa que hicimos hace 2 años?"

"¡No recuerdo ninguna promesa!" – protestó Kamijou, volviendo a perder la calma – "¿además cuando han pasado 2 años?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, el autor…"

"¡Ya basta!" – Kamijou interrumpió frenéticamente a Natsuki – "Por favor, ya deja de romper la cuarta pared"

"De acuerdo" – las 3 chicas en el dormitorio de Kamijou, asintieron al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Natsuki todavía tenía algo que decir.

"Aun así, cariño, es cierto que hicimos una promesa hace 2 años" – Natsuki hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó – "Fue cuando esta historia quedó estancada, nosotros 4 tuvimos una reunión, donde decidimos que cada quien seguiría su propio camino para pensar en nuevas ideas"

"Es cierto humano" – Incluso Othinus parecía estar de acuerdo con la exposición de Natsuki – "luego de eso fue que hicimos esa promesa"

"Es cierto Touma" – tanto Index, como Othinus y Natsuki parecían estar de acuerdo.

"Eso está bien, pero ¿Cuál fue la promesa?" – Preguntó un expectante Kamijou, mientras las 3 chicas se prepararon para hablar al unísono.

" _Nos reuniremos dentro de 2 años en el archipiélago Shabondy_ "

"¡Nunca prometimos eso!" – Rezongó exageradamente Kamijou – "¡Se robaron la promesa de otra serie!" (es una referencia al manga/anime One Piece)

"No es necesario preocuparse por detalles menores Touma"

"Es cierto cariño, fue una promesa que hicimos para inspirarnos"

"¡Inspiración y una mierda!" – el estudiando de preparatoria de cabello de erizo seguía protestando como si su garganta fuera a quebrarse de tanto tsukkomi - "Además ¿Dónde se supone que está el archipiélago Shabondy?"

"Deberías saberlo cariño, el archipiélago Shabondy está cercano a la ' _Red Line_ ' y a la isla de Marineford, antigua sede del cuartel general de la marina" – Natsuki dio su explicación como una profesora dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes.

"Por favor ya no sigas" – suspiró un Kamijou que ya estaba agotado – "Tendremos problemas con los derechos de autor, además, tampoco tengo intenciones de ir al ' _Nuevo Mundo_ '"

"En todo caso no importa" – Natsuki siguió hablando con calma – "lo único que le debe interesar a nuestros lectores es que esta historia ha vuelto, por favor sigan disfrutando de la lectura"

El Psy Congroo.

 **El más fuerte – parte 3**

Debido a ciertos problemas ocurridos en un restaurante, la zona cercana se encontraba en un completo caos, las calles estaban atiborradas de automóviles y había mucho malestar, por lo que nadie pudo fijarse en el grupo de chicos que corrían cargando a una pequeña niña inconsciente.

Claro, todos excepto cierto chico desafortunado de pelo puntiagudo.

Kamijou Touma no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no parecía ser nada bueno. Esta situación planteaba muchos inconvenientes; en primer lugar ¿Por qué Last Order estaba inconsciente y siendo llevada por ese grupo sospechoso? ¿Qué demonios era el caos que ocurría en la ciudad? Y sobre todo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Accelerator en una situación así?

Mientras no tuviera una respuesta para estos interrogantes, lo único que podía hacer Kamijou por el momento era correr; pero debía moverse con cautela, el grupo en cuestión estaba formado por 5 delincuentes, siendo que 2 de ellos estaban cargando a Last Order. A juzgar por las apariencias, parecía tratarse de ex-miembros del ya inexistente Skill-Out, aunque bien podrían tratarse de cualquier otro tipo de gamberros. Si bien Kamijou Touma contaba con la irregularidad en su mano derecha conocida como Imagine Breaker, se encontraba en una desventaja absoluta, más aun tratándose de la posibilidad de que el grupo esté compuesto solo por Esper nivel 0. Los números le jugaban totalmente en contra, por lo tanto, lo único que podía hacer era seguirlos hasta su escondite.

Sin embargo, el grupo de delincuentes entró en un callejón y comenzó a moverse de una forma extraña, uno de ellos se detuvo mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil y luego de unos segundos miró hacia donde se encontraba el desafortunado nivel 0. No había duda alguna, lo han descubierto.

"Ustedes dos llévense a la niña" – indicó quien parecía ser el líder – "Nosotros 3 nos encargaremos del bastardo que nos está siguiendo"

"¿pero Akiyoshi-san, es necesario que seamos los 3?" – preguntó uno de los gamberros – "según nos han dicho solo se trata de uno"

"Idiota, puede que solo sea uno, pero por nada del mundo debemos subestimarlo" – Explicó el líder – "nos enfrentaremos a Kamijou Touma"

"…" – los miembros del grupo abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, la mayoría de ellos comenzó a sudar, sus rostros mostraban una emoción que es común en todos los hombres y mujeres del mundo, algo inherente a la naturaleza humana, el miedo.

Kamijou miraba la escena desde su escondite, sin lugar a dudas había sido descubierto, debía prepararse para una inevitable pelea frente a los secuestradores de Last Order. Más allá de la situación, según pudo escuchar Kamijou, parecía que los delincuentes lo conocían.

"Muévanse" – el líder llamado Akiyoshi gritó, y los dos gamberros que cargaban a la niña comenzaron a moverse.

"¡Esperen!" – Sabiendo que no tenía más opción, Kamijou salió de su escondite, debía evitar que se llevaran a Last Order sin importar como.

"No pasarás de aquí" – Akiyoshi se interpuso en el camino de Kamijou, mientras Last Order desparecía de su vista.

"Tú" – Kamijou clavo sus ojos que estaban llenos de hostilidad hacia aquel que impedía su paso – "¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¿Qué es lo que quieren con Last Order? Ella no ha hecho nada malo"

"Lo sé" – respondió Akiyoshi con calma.

"¿Qué?" – Kamijou parecía sorprendido. Definitivamente no esperaba esas palabras del líder del grupo de delincuentes.

"Nuestro objetivo no es esta niña sino su maldito guardián" – explicó Akiyoshi. Si bien parecía mantenerse calmado, la ira y el odio podían notarse a simple vista en sus palabras – "lo único que queremos es venganza, ¡vengarnos de ese maldito Accelerator que asesino nuestro jefe como si fuera una rata!"

"…" – Kamijou se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. No había duda alguna que estos delincuentes pertenecían al grupo que fue conocido como Skill-Out. Podía sentir las mismas emociones y los mismos sentimientos que tenía Hamazura Shiage en aquella ocasión. Accelerator había recibido la misión de acabar con Komaba Ritoku y así lo hizo. Era natural pensar que los miembros restantes guardarían un profundo odio hacia aquel Esper de cabello blanco y ojos rojos. No había dudas de lo que hizo Accelerator, pero ¿eso justificaba involucrar a una pequeña niña inocente en este círculo infinito de odio, resentimientos y venganza? Definitivamente no, la respuesta debería ser obvia para todos, excepto por este grupo que estaba frente a Kamijou. El estudiante normal de preparatoria apretó fuertemente su puño mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" – Akiyoshi se encogió de hombros, como si le estuviera restando importancia a la situación actual – "Como ya te he dicho, no tenemos intención de dañar a esa niña, una vez que esto termine, prometo devolverla a salvo"

"cállate"

"…"

"Si no piensan moverse entonces los apartaré a la fuerza" – Kamijou apretó con más fuerza su puño derecho. Al mismo tiempo Akiyoshi junto con sus dos subordinados se pusieron en guardia.

"Al parecer no hay más opción que resolver estos con nuestros puños, aunque realmente quería evitarlo" – Akiyoshi dio un pequeño suspiro – "Pero en verdad, no tenemos motivos para pelear contigo, de hecho, realmente te admiramos, Kamijou Touma, honestamente yo pensaba que solo eras una leyenda urbana de los sitios de internet, pensar que un nivel 0 capaz de derrotar a un nivel 5 existe, tu realmente eres nuestra esperanza"

"¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca!" – Kamijou ya no podía contenerse – "No me interesa ser un héroe ni la esperanza de nadie, simplemente no puedo ignorar que involucren a esa niña en toda esta mierda"

"terminaremos esto rápido" – Los tres ex Skill-Out se prepararon para cargar hacia adelante – "Por favor, no nos llames cobardes por pelear 3 vs 1, eres Kamijou Touma después de todo, nosotros reconocemos tu fuerza"

Ya no era momento para seguir con las palabras. El tiempo de hablar terminó, y en ese oscuro callejón una pelea comenzó.

/

Los dos subordinados de Akiyoshi que abandonaron el callejón que sería el escenario de una pelea desigual. Su misión consistía en llevar a la niña, Last Order, al punto de encuentro designado por ese extraño sujeto que los había contratado.

Finalmente, luego de caminar a través de varios callejones durante algunos minutos, llegaron a un deposito abandonado en el distrito 10. Dentro se encontraba esperando ese sujeto.

Tenía una complexión bastante pequeña y cabello negro, a simple vista parecía solo una persona común y ordinaria, pero tenía una mirada bastante particular, como si sus ojos no tuvieran luz alguna. Los ex Skill-Out tuvieron una sensación extraña cuando fueron observados por ese sujeto. Esos ojos apagados parecían estar viendo insectos o lagartijas y no seres humanos de carne y hueso.

"¿la traen?" – exclamó con una voz tranquila.

"¿tú eres ' _Unknown_ '?" – preguntó uno de los gamberros.

"No hagan preguntas innecesarias" – el supuestamente llamado _Unknown_ expresó con una voz tranquila pero firme – "entréguenme a la niña, con eso su trabajo habrá terminado"

"D-de acuerdo" – ambos gamberros podían sentir una presión incomoda emanando de ese extraño sujeto.

Lentamente dejaron a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño en el suelo. Al cumplir con este trabajo, Accelerator sería aplastado. No estaban seguros de los detalles, pero al parecer, ellos no eran los únicos que querían ver muerto al #1; ellos eran débiles, carecían de fuerza, fue por eso que perdieron a su líder, fue por ese mismo motivo, que ahora solo se arrastraban por la tierra tratando de sobrevivir. Solo podían lograr sus objetivos dependiendo de alguien más fuerte. Esa era la única opción que tenían, no se sentía del todo bien, pero de esta forma el grupo de Akiyoshi conseguiría su venganza.

"…" – _Unknown_ se inclinó y pasó su mano por el rostro de la niña, como si estuviera tratando de confirmar su identidad – "No parece haber problemas, han hecho una tarea estupenda"

Sorprendente la expresión de _Unknown_ cambió. La atmosfera cargada de tensión pareció distenderse completamente, como si hubiera sido una mentira. Pero en ese mismo momento una sensación fría recorrió las espaldas de los ex miembros de Skill-Out. Una demencia silenciosa pero aun, así que resultaba bastante evidente, se reflejó en esos ojos vacíos.

"Como han complicado con su parte, ustedes ya no resultan necesarios"

"¡¿Q-qué?!" – los subordinados de Akiyoshi exclamaron con una voz temblorosa, un miedo profundo recorría cada vertebra de su espina dorsal. _Unknown_ comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos, el inminente peligro se acercaba, pero no podían mover ni un músculo.

"Gracias por su arduo trabajo" – Unknown solo se limitó a dar un pequeño toque a sus cuerpos. Esa pequeña acción fue suficiente para desatar un impresionante mar de sangre.

/

"ha ha ha" – Kamijou respiraba pesadamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

Akiyoshi era bastante bueno peleando, aquellos nivel 0 que formaron parte de lo que una vez fue Skill-Out habían entrenado sus cuerpos y utilizaban armas para compensar su falta de habilidades al enfrentarse a esos presumidos espers. Se trataba de una pelea complicada para Kamijou, sin embargo, había logrado derribar a un subordinado de Akiyoshi.

"Realmente eres fuerte, Kamijou Touma" – Akiyoshi estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo con el bate de béisbol que usaba como arma. También se encontraba cansado y herido al pelear con Kamijou.

"¿en serio piensas seguir con esto?" – Kamijou dejó salir su ira – "Esa niña no ha hecho nada malo, y, aun así, han decido involucrarla en esto"

"No es algo que pueda evitarse" – Respondió Akiyoshi mientras levantaba su bate metálico y se preparaba para un nuevo asalto – "Esto fue necesario para nuestra vengan…"

"¡Ya cállate!" – Kamijou retomó su postura, también estaba preparándose para continuar con esta ridícula pelea – "Venganza, venganza, ¡¿eso es lo único que sabes decir maldito?! Todos ustedes han perdido el rumbo, no pueden ver las cosas con claridad" – Kamijou apretó sus dientes – "Yo me encargaré de abrirte los ojos ¡Akiyoshiiiii!"

Con ese grito, Kamijou salió disparado hacia adelante y extendió su puño, Akiyoshi lo esquivó y contraataco con su bate de béisbol. Sabiendo lo que se venía, Kamijou agacho su cuerpo y logró esquivar el golpe y lanzó su puño hacia el abdomen de Akiyoshi. El golpe logró impactar, no obstante, Akiyoshi se recompuso con rapidez y conectó un rodillazo al rostro indefenso de Kamijou. Un sonido como de algo quebrándose resuena, y la sangre comienza a salir a chorros de la nariz de Kamijou.

El chico con pelo de punta se tambaleó, logrando apenas mantenerse de pie. Akiyoshi aprovechó la situación y comenzó a atacar con su bate metálico.

"Tú no sabes nada" – el ex Skill-Out comenzó a hablar sin cesar con sus furiosos ataques, ante un Kamijou que se cubría con sus brazos – "Tu eres jodidamente fuerte, lo suficiente como para derrotar a un nivel 5, ¡tú no entiendes nuestra debilidad!"

Al momento que Akiyoshi dejaba salir sus gritos, lanzó un ataque desde arriba apuntando a la cabeza de Kamijou, pero fue bloqueado con sus brazos. Akiyoshi había atacado con todas sus fuerzas, no había forma que los brazos de Kamijou se mantengan ilesos después de eso, cuando menos sus huesos se deben haber quebrados. Era una victoria absoluta para Akiyoshi, o al menos así debería haber sido.

"A la mierda con eso" – Kamijou se mantuvo de pie y tomó el bate de béisbol con su mano izquierda mientras usó su mano derecha para sujetar del hombro al otro nivel 0 – "No voy a perder con alguien que trata la vida de una niña como si fuera basura ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente estúpido?!

En ese instante, Kamijou concentra toda su fuerza, al tener sus manos ocupadas solo le queda una cosa que hacer para atacar. Un cabezazo tan violento que hace temblar la mente de Akiyoshi fue el recurso de Kamijou.

"¡Yo me encargaré de destruir esa ilusión hasta que solo sea escombros!" – Kamijou soltó su agarre y el cuerpo de Akiyoshi comenzó a tambalearse, pero no cayó al suelo inmediatamente, era bastante resistente. Aun así, no parecía seguir en condiciones para continuar luchando, era la victoria de Kamijou.

O así debería ser, Kamijou estaba tan concentrado en Akiyoshi que pasó por alto un importante detalle, Akiyoshi no era su único oponente. En un principio esta pelea era de 3 vs 1; Kamijou ya había derribado a uno de sus oponentes, y ahora acababa de abatir a Akiyoshi, eso significaba que quedaba uno más.

"¡Maldito, como te atreves a hacerle eso a Akiyoshi-san!" – el gamberro restante cargó hacia Kamijou agitando una pesada maza, a esta distancia no había posibilidades de que fallara. Kamijou se percató demasiado tarde y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. Kamijou abrió sus ojos y vio al gamberro tirado en el suelo inconsciente, y a un lado se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco y mirada demencial. El #1 de Ciudad Academia había llegado.

"Accelerator" – Exclamó sorprendido Kamijou – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo" – el nivel 5 más fuerte hecho un rápido vistazo a la escena y luego dirigió sus ojos rojos al nivel 0 de pelo puntiagudo – "comencé a moverme por los callejones suponiendo que los malditos que secuestraron a Last Order habían huido por aquí, parece que tuve razón" – Accelerator hizo una pequeña pausa – "¿Cómo es que tú te viste involucrado en esto?"

"Solo digamos que fue por pura casualidad" – Kamijou respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tsk" – El #1 chasqueó su lengua.

"En todo caso debemos darnos prisa e ir por Last Order" – Anunció Kamijou.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo" – respondió secamente Accelerator – "yo me ocuparé de recuperar a esa mocosa"

"No es momento para hacerse el duro, déjame ayudarte"

"eres realmente molesto" – Accelerator no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda del nivel 0, pero no era momento para esto, con cada minuto que pasaba, la oportunidad de recuperar a Last Order se alejaba más y más y lo sabía perfectamente – "Tsk"

"¡ACCELERATOR!" – Akiyoshi que parecía haberse recuperado de ese brutal cabezazo de Kamijou lanzó un grito de furia al notar la presencia del monstruo nivel 5 que había asesinado al antiguo líder de Skill-Out – "¡Tú, maldito asesino, me aseguraré de hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho!"

En un instante, Akiyoshi perdió toda la calma que había mantenido en la pelea con Kamijou. Aunque ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, su cuerpo se movió instintivamente para atacar a Accelerator, aunque no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de victoria. Se supone que no debía ocurrir así, el plan era secuestrar a esa niña y entregársela a _Unknown_ para que luego derrotara a Accelerator, en principio, se supone que nadie podría derrotar al nivel 5 más fuerte de todos, sin embargo, ese misterioso sujeto conocido como _Unknown_ daba la sensación de poder lograr semejante hazaña, parecía tener el poder necesario para hacerlo, y, por si fuera poco, incluso en este mismo momento, alguien que ya había derrotado a Accelerator se encontraba en este mismo lugar, parado frente al propio Akiyoshi.

Pero en el momento que vio al #1, Akiyoshi no pudo retener a su cuerpo y se lanzó al ataque. Sin embargo, Kamijou se interpuso. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de una sensación de dolor debido a los golpes que le propinó Akiyoshi, sin embargo, aun podía mantenerse de pie y moverse con cierta facilidad.

"¡Muévete, Kamijou Touma!"

"Ya detente" – la voz de Kamijou tenía un tono de reproche – "Tus amigos ya no pueden moverse, estas completamente solo, por favor ríndete y llévanos hacia donde se encuentra Last Order"

"…" – Akiyoshi sabía que estaba derrotado, en una situación así solo le queda hacer lo que decía Kamijou – "De acuerdo, los llevaré hasta el punto de encuentro con _Unknown_ "

Akiyoshi comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Kamijou y Accelerator. Si bien por el momento había decidido cesar su hostilidad hacia el #1, en el momento en que bajara la guardia aprovecharía la oportunidad.

"¿ _Unknown_?" – Preguntó confundido Kamijou.

"Fue quien nos contrató para secuestrar a la niña" – explicó Akiyoshi mientras caminaban por los callejones, no estaban muy lejos del lugar designado – "A cambio, _Unknown_ , nos prometió que acabaría con Accelerator por nosotros"

"¿Acabar conmigo? No me hagas reír, perdedor" – El #1 de Ciudad Academia se burló de las palabras de Akiyoshi, aunque este pareció ignorarlo.

"Búrlate si quieres #1, pero cuando hablamos con él, sin lugar a dudas sentimos que sería capaz de lograrlo, debe tener alguna clase de poder misterioso" – Akiyoshi dio un largo suspiro – "si no fuera así, no nos hubiéramos arriesgado a hacer esto"

"…" – Kamijou reflexionó en silencio. Ya había estado en contacto antes con el lado oscuro de esta ciudad, pero ¿en verdad existía alguien capaz de derrotar al Esper más fuerte de todos? Si la respuesta a esta incógnita era positiva entonces eso planteaba más interrogantes ¿Cómo que fue que obtuvieron el método para crear un poder más fuerte que el del #1? ¿lo usarían para romper el delicado balance en Ciudad Academia? Y lo más importante ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto?

"Hemos llegado" – Kamijou salió de sus pensamientos debido al anuncio de Akiyoshi. El lugar en cuestión se trataba de un deposito que parecía llevar varios años abandonado – "Mis compañeros deberían estar por aquí, aunque es más que seguro que _Unknown_ ya se haya llevado a la niña"

"…" – Accelerator no dijo nada, pero sus ojos rojos mostraban una furia contenida, si todavía no había liberado su ira con aquel tipo llamado Akiyoshi, era debido a la presencia de aquel maldito héroe.

"Al menos tenemos un punto de partida por el cual comenzar, debemos apresurarnos y…" – Las palabras de Kamijou fueron interrumpidas debido a algo que había en el suelo. Como el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, la visibilidad no era del todo clara, pero sin dudas Kamijou había pisado algo líquido. Un enorme charco se extendía por todo el suelo del depósito – "¿Qué rayos es esto?"

Kamijou se inclinó y colocó su mano sobre el líquido. En ese instante un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. sus ojos que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, captaron el color del líquido en su mano, era de un rojo intenso y lo que vio más allá de la escena le produjo ganas de vomitar.

"E-esto es…sangre" – y en el centro del enorme charco se podía observar algo similar a dos cuerpos humanos, pero definitivamente no eran normales.

"¡¿Q-qué demonios pasó aquí?" – Akiyoshi gritó y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos. Pero en el momento que llegó hacia ellos, una desagradable sensación lo invadió.

La carne, algunos órganos internos y los huesos estaban dispersos por el lugar, era como si los cuerpos hubieran explotado desde el interior. Era una escena realmente grotesca y repugnante ¿Quién sería capaz de algo así?

Tanto Kamijou como Accelerator y Akiyoshi estaban completamente sorprendidos. Sin lugar a dudas se trataban de los dos subordinados de Akiyoshi que se habían llevado a Last Order cuando Kamijou confrontó al grupo en el callejón. Lo que había ocurrido podía ser razonado de forma lógica, una vez que entregaron a la niña, ese tal _Unknown_ debe haberlos eliminado ya que no eran más necesarios. Desechados como si fueran basura. Kamijou apretó su puño derecho con fuerza.

"¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!" – Las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir los ojos de Akiyoshi. La masa de carne seguía crujiendo y la sangre fluía continuamente por los cuerpos.

"¡Espera Akiyoshi!" – Kamijou detuvo los movimientos del ex Skill-Out – "Mira con atención, sus cuerpos aún se mueven, de alguna manera todavía están vivos"

"Me aseguré de utilizar mi poder para que murieran lentamente" – Una nueva voz apareció en la escena. En un rincón del depósito abandonado se encontraba un joven de complexión pequeña y mirada vacía.

"¡Bastardo!" – Akiyoshi gritó – "¡¿tú eres _Unknown_?!"

"¿has venido a unirte con tus amigos, Akiyoshi-kun? Parece que faltan tus otros dos amigos que fueron derrotados en los callejones, pero no te preocupes, después de acabar con ustedes, iré a matarlos"

"¡¿q-qué?!" – Akiyoshi apretó los dientes con fuerza.

En ese instante un ruido resonó en todo el lugar, era similar al que producen unos cristales al romperse.

"¿oh?" – Unknown pareció simular un tono de sorpresa – "Anulaste la _inversión_ con el Imagine Breaker, realmente no estaba en mis planes que vinieras hasta aquí. Es todo un honor conocerte, Kamijou Touma"

Las masas de carne dejaron de crujir debido al misterioso poder que residía en la mano derecha del chico de pelo puntiagudo. En ese momento Kamijou clavó su mirado en _Unknown_.

"No te preocupes Akiyoshi" – Kamijou habló sin dejar de mirar a ese maldito – "existe un doctor que es capaz de curar cualquier cosa, tus amigos sobrevivirán, te lo aseguro"

"Más importante que eso" – Accelerator dio un paso al frente – "¿Qué demonios has hecho con esa mocosa?"

"No tienes que preocuparte, #1" – Unknown extendió su mano señalando con su dedo hacia el fondo del depósito. Allí, sobre una amplia mesa de madera se encontraba el cuerpo de Last Order, que parecía estar intacto – "No he usado mi habilidad con ella, al menos por ahora, claro"

"Yo me encargaré de él" – Anunció Kamijou.

"No te metas en esto, maldito" – respondió el nivel 5 más poderoso – "lo hare conocer el infierno por haberse metido con esa mocosa"

"Espera un segundo, ese tipo debe tener un poder extraño, mira lo que les hizo a esos tipos"

"no me subestimes" – Accelerator golpeó su electrodo y activó el poder que lo convertía en el mayor monstruo de Ciudad Academia – "¡¿Quién demonios te piensas que soy?!"

El #1 manipuló los vectores en las plantas de sus pies y salió disparado hacia adelante. _Unknown_ no se movió de su lugar, como si no sintiera temor alguno al enfrentar al Esper más poderoso creado con la tecnología de Ciudad Academia. Ante la embestida de Accelerator, solo movió su brazo, y atacó.

Accelerator contaba con el poder absoluto de la reflexión, sin importar con que habilidad contara su oponente, no habría posibilidad alguna de que sea herido. O al menos así deberían haber sido las cosas.

En el momento en que la mano de Unknown tocó el brazo de Accelerator, este comenzó a salir desde dentro hacia fuera, la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse a través de los huecos que se fueron abriendo en su piel. De seguir así, Accelerator terminaría igual que esos dos sacos de carne.

En ese instante, Kamijou se dirigió hacia el #1 y uso su Imagine Breaker en el brazo del albino. El proceso de separación de la carne había sido completamente anulado.

"Te dije que era demasiado peligroso atacar impulsivamente" – Advirtió el chico con pelo de punta – "Si es capaz de estar tan confiado frente a un nivel 5 es porque debe estar seguro de su victoria"

"Tsk" – Accelerator solo se limitó a chasquear su lengua frente a las palabras de Kamijou.

"Estas en lo correcto, Kamijou Touma" – _Unknown_ parecía feliz por las palabras de Kamijou – "Aunque no tengo el mismo nivel que Accelerator, podría decirse que estoy bastante cerca"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Kamijou parecía algo confundido.

"Soy un nivel 4 que ha alcanzado un incremento de poder gracias a esto" – Unknown sacó una pequeña caja que contenía un polvo de color blanco – "Pero no se confundan, esto no es un simple ' _Body Crystal_ ' cualquiera. La Agencia ha estado investigando en cómo llevar esta droga más allá de sus capacidades. Gracias a esto podría decirse que soy un nivel 4.5"

Las consecuencias del ' _Body_ _Crystal_ ' eran bastante conocidas. Cuando un Esper lo utilizaba constantemente, su cuerpo sufriría una sobrecarga y su poder se saldría de control y finalmente morirá. Al parecer Unknown sabía sobre esto, pero aun así no le importaba seguir usándolo.

"Mientras más utilizo el ' _Body Crystal_ ' más voy acercándome al nivel 5"

"Pedazo de mierda, a este paso tu cuerpo no lo aguantará" – respondió Accelerator.

"Claro que lo hará" – La expresión de Unknown abandonó su faceta tranquila y una sonrisa demencial se formó en sus labios. Al mismo tiempo se sacó la camisa y reveló su torso desnudo. Accelerator y Kamijou se sorprendieron al verlo. El torso de _Unknown_ estaba cubierto de parches y puntadas. De alguna manera parecía como si su cuerpo hubiera sido creado juntando retazos diferentes cuerpos – "¡Mi cuerpo aguantara! Fue modificado por La Agencia, varios de mis órganos internos fueron cambiados por partes cyborg ¡Yo soy Unknown #025! ¡antes de mi, hubo otros 24 cobayas que no pudieron resistir esto, yo soy el único experimento exitoso, es por eso que no voy a perder aquí!"

La situación actual estaba lejos de ser una broma de mal gusto. Este era el lado que Kamijou odiaba de Ciudad Academia. La oscuridad donde se realizaban lo más crueles experimentos que podrían erizarle la piel a cualquiera. El estudiante normal de preparatoria llamado Kamijou Touma apretó con tanta fuerza su puño derecho que la palma de su mano comenzó a sangrar.

"oye Accelerator" – Kamijou hablo sin dejar de mirar a _Unknown_ – "Voy a darle un buen golpe a ese sujeto"

"Solo no me estorbes" – manifestó secamente el #1.

"¿oh? ¿han decidido trabajar en equipo? Eso es bueno, muy bueno, me enfrentaré al Esper más fuerte entre los nive la misteriosa existencia conocida como Kamijou Touma y su peculiar mano derecha"

"Hablas demasiado" – Kamijou se movió hacia adelante agitando su puño y comenzó su ataque. Si cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, con la excepción del Imagine Breaker recibiera un simple toque de _Unknown_ , entonces todo su cuerpo terminaría como una masa de carne y órganos.

Kamijou lanzó un golpe al rostro de Unknown, pero su oponente ni siquiera se inmutó. Kamijou sintió como si puño hubiera golpeado una pared, un dolor sordo se apoderó de su mano.

"kuh" – Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse de sus heridas.

"Inviértete" – _Unknown_ dirigió su brazo de la muerte hacia Kamijou. a esta distancia no había ninguna posibilidad de que fallara.

"…" – Pero el golpe fue bloqueado por Accelerator con su mano y luego mandó a volar a _Unknown_ de un golpe.

"¡Accelerator!" – Gritó Kamijou. La piel de los dedos de la mano del #1 comenzaron a invertirse – "Lo anularé con mi Imagine Breaker"

"No será necesario" – el nivel 5 más fuerte usó su propia habilidad para devolver su mano a la normalidad, aunque el dolor subsistía.

Pero, tomando por sorpresa a ambos, _Unknown_ volvió a la carga y atacó a Accelerator. Su golpe atravesó la reflexión del #1 y lo atacó en su pecho, más exactamente en donde se encontraba su corazón. Si los golpes de _Unknown_ eran recibidos en cualquier parte del cuerpo entonces el Imagine Breaker o la habilidad de Accelerator podrían solucionar el problema, pero cuando el ataque iba dirigido a una zona tan cercana al corazón, la muerte sería inminente e inmediata.

"…" – pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió – "Tu poder se basa en la gravedad, todo en este planeta, incluso el propio planeta, la gravedad actúa sobre ella y todo es atraído hacia el centro de la gravedad, tu puedes voltear las cosas usando la gravedad"

"¿y qué?" – Unknown no parecía preocupado – "Por más que lo hayas descubierto ya es demasiado tarde para ti, #1"

"No lo creo, no me importa si eres un nivel 4.5 o lo que sea, todavía estas demasiado lejos de poder enfrentarme" – la carne de Accelerator seguía moviéndose irregularmente, sin embargo, no parecía estar invirtiéndose. Todo su pecho había adquirido una forma extraña, como si toda la superficie de su cuerpo tuviera una sola cara y un solo lado.

"¡¿q-qué?!" – Ni _Unknown_ ni Kamijou podían creer lo que estaban viendo – "¿Acaso alteraste tu cuerpo usando tu control de vectores? No me digas que…"

Una banda de moebius, Accelerator alteró la parte de su cuerpo afectada para que tomara esa extraña forma. No tiene una única superficie, sino que también se coloca del revés, por lo tanto, no existe el concepto de dentro o fuera. Y pensar que Accelerator llegaría a lograr esto en semejante situación. Sin dudas se trataba de una apuesta arriesgada.

"Ya veo. Cuando el primer ser humano se comió una seta…podría haber sido venenosa ¿se trató de un tonto afortunado al comerla o es que fue un acto de desesperación impulsado por el hambre lo que estimulo ese descubrimiento" – _Unknown_ pareció salir de su asombro luego de ver la impresionante habilidad del #1 – "Realmente impresionante, al parecer sigue siendo imposible para mi tratar de vencer al nivel 5 más fuerte"

La pelea parecía haber llegado a un inminente final. De un lado el Esper más poderoso capaz de controlar cualquier vector, del otro, un chico normal de preparatoria que poseía un poder especial que le permitía anular cualquier tipo de poder sobrenatural. Ambos contaban con poderes que les permitían seguir vivos luego de recibir la increíble inversión de _Unknown_ , por lo que el resultado de este enfrentamiento ya parecía estar claro.

"je" – sin embargo, _Unknown_ sonrió, y entonces, un pitido provino de la gargantilla de Accelerator, y el #1 cayó – "Sería un idiota si tratara de pelear contigo confiando solo en mi habilidad, #1"

"Maldito ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" – Kamijou preguntó mientras atacaba a _Unknown_ con un golpe al mentón que no pareció ser muy efectivo.

"inyecté un virus en toda la red Misaka"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Es por eso que necesitaba a Last Order" – comenzó a explicar _Unknown_ – "El poder de Accelerator proviene de la red creada por todos los clones de la #3, si interrumpo con su fuente de energía, entonces el nivel #5 más fuerte no es más que un montón de basura ¿no lo crees así, Kamijou Touma?"

"…" – Kamijou tenía rastros de preocupación en su rostro, ya no contaba con la ayuda de Accelerator.

"No te preocupes, una vez que asesine al #1 quitaré el virus de Last Order. Esos clones son importantes para La Agencia"

"¿Qué rayos es La Agencia?" – preguntó Kamijou de una manera desafiante.

"No es necesario que lo sepas ya que morirás en solo unos minutos, pero si tanto quieres saberlo, solo te diré una cosa" – _Unknown_ hizo una pausa y continuó – "los de La Agencia serán los nuevos gobernantes de esta ciudad y de toda la ciencia del mundo"

"No lo permitiré" – Kamijou preparó nuevamente su puño – "No voy a dejar que ustedes, bastardos, hagan lo que quieran"

"¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

"¡Yo ganaré!" – Kamijou gritó y cargo hacia adelante – "¡Te derrotaré y salvaré a Accelerator y Last Order! ¡También a esos idiotas de Skill-Out que utilizaste para toda esta mierda!"

El cuerpo de Kamijou estaba cubierto de heridas y magulladuras, y para empeorar las cosas, su oponente era tan duro como una roca. Tampoco podía contar con la ayuda de Accelerator, que ya no tenía el apoyo de la red Misaka. Aun así, el chico con pelo de punta se lanzó hacia adelante sin vacilar.

Kamijou amagó con arrojar un golpe al estómago de _Unknown_ , pero rápidamente cambió sus acciones y agachó su cuerpo. en ese instante, lanzó una patada en la parte posterior de su rodilla.

"Kuh" – Unknown formó una muesca de disgusto en su rostro. Al parecer el golpe había sido efectivo.

Kamijou intentó continuar con sus ataques, pero _Unknown_ no se lo permitió. En el momento que se recompuso del golpe en su rodilla, extendió su mano derecha hacia el chico con pelo puntiagudo. Si esa mano de la muerte llegara a tocar a Kamijou, su cuerpo comenzaría a invertirse hasta ser un saco de carne y tripas. Si bien podía evitar ese trágico desenlace con un simple toque de su Imagine Breaker, el ataque de Unknown sin duda le dolería; y en el momento que ese dolor retrasara sus acciones, aunque sea solo por un segundo, Unknown no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad y definitivamente lanzaría su inversión a sus partes vitales, como su pecho o su cabeza. Si llegara a ocurrir, ni siquiera el Imagine Breaker podría ayudarlo, su muerte sería inmediata.

Kamijou evadió el ataque de _Unknown_ en el último segundo, solo su chaqueta se vio afectada.

"¡Maldición!" – Kamijou tuvo que quitársela con rapidez, al momento en que la tela comenzaba a salir de dentro hacia afuera – "Eso estuvo cerca"

"el próximo no fallará"

Si bien la situación no era nada favorable para el chico con pelo de erizo, parecía notar que los movimientos de _Unknown_ se estaban volviendo cada vez más torpes y erráticos y sus reacciones se hicieron más lentas, incluso sintió como si su respiración fuera más pesada. ¿Acaso su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite?

Kamijou reunió toda la fuerza que pudo en su puño derecho, sin embargo, _Unknown_ no se movió. Por un momento pensó que su oponente estaba demasiado confiado en que sus golpes no lo afectarían, pero no fue así. Las suposiciones de Kamijou eran correctas, _Unknown_ había encontrado su límite.

La mano de Kamijou formó un gran arco alrededor de Unknown, se trataba de un gancho. Unknown no estaba en condiciones de esquivar el ataque de Kamijou, sin embargo, el golpe paso por el costado de su cabeza. Era como si el gancho estuviera dirigido a abrazar su cuello; el lugar al cual apuntó Kamijou fue la nuca. En un primer momento, si Kamijou hubiera apuntado a su rostro, probablemente sería él mismo quien terminaría dañado. Si bien se había debilitado, Unknown, seguía siendo tan duro como una roca. Es por eso que Kamijou falló deliberadamente su golpe y apuntó detrás de su cabeza.

¡BAM! Un gran impacto resonó.

Ese golpe sacudió el cerebro de _Unknown_ , que terminó desplomándose en el suelo. Había ciertas partes del cuerpo que no se podían fortalecer sin importar cuanto se entrenara, esos eran los puntos vitales. Por supuesto, la modificación que había sufrido el cuerpo de _Unknown_ tampoco había llegado hacia esos lugares.

"Se acabó" – Anunció mientras se tomaba las rodillas con sus manos.

"Maldición" – Unknown expresó su fastidio, no obstante, no parecía molesto, incluso parecía estar sonriendo – "No puedo levantarme, es mi completa derrota, Kamijou Touma"

Para poder utilizar un poder capaz de rivalizar con el Esper más fuerte, su cuerpo había sufrido diversas modificaciones e incluso recurrió al _Body Crystal_. Eso era demasiada carga para el cuerpo, de hecho, era sorprendente que hubiera sido capaz de moverse todo este tiempo. Pero hasta aquí era lo más lejos que iba a llegar.

"Yo no soy más que un simple conejillo de indias" – el rostro de _Unknown_ se tornó triste – "seguramente ya conoces el lado oscuro de la ciencia"

"si"

"Toma lo que hay en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta" – Kamijou siguió las indicaciones de _Unknown_ y metió la mano en el bolsillo. De allí sacó una pequeña jeringa que contenía un líquido que parecía espeso – "inyecta ese líquido en Last Order, con eso se eliminará el virus que coloque en la red Misaka"

"¿Por qué tu…?" – Kamijou parecía sorprendido.

"esto es todo lo que puede hacer un conejillo de indias en su final"

"!Oi, espera! ¡¿Qué es lo qué estás diciendo?!" – Kamijou se veía alarmado – "Este no es tu final, te llevaré con un doctor que conozco, él seguramente sabrá qué hacer con tu cuerpo"

"no lo entiendes, Kamijou Touma" – _Unknown_ extendió su mano hacia Kamijou. sin embargo, el nivel 0 tomó su mano sin ningún temor – "A cambio de entregarte la cura para Last Order déjame hacerte una petición"

"¿Qué es?"

"Salva a todos los que están en la misma situación que yo" – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – "¡Destruye a La Agencia!"

Al gritar sus últimas palabras, _Unknown_ soltó el brazo de Kamijou y lo clavó en su propio pecho. Entonces su carne comenzó a salirse de dentro hacia afuera, había aplicado la inversión en su propio cuerpo.

"¡GAAAAAAAAAA!" – _Unknown_ gimió por el dolor.

"¡¿oye qué demonios estás…?!" – Kamijou trató de detenerlo, pero fue el propio Unknown quien se lo impidió.

"¡en mi cuerpo tengo implantada una bomba! ¡Detonará a menos que la pare a la fuerza! Así es como La Agencia se deshace de aquellos que ya no son más útiles"

"…"

"¡Detendré la bomba con mi propia vida! ¡Te encargo el resto Kamijou Touma!"

/

El lugar era una oficina ubicada en lo alto de un rascacielos en el distrito 1 de Ciudad Academia, que es donde se encuentra la mayor parte de la administración de la ciudad.

Allí un hombre estaba evaluando sus próximos movimientos, luego del estrepitoso fracaso del intento de acabar con el nivel 5 #1. A pesar de ese traspié, el plan inicial seguiría siendo el mismo. Derrotar a los nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia.

En su escritorio había una carpeta, las palabras "School Garden" podían visualizarse a simple vista junto con unas fotografías de la #3 y la #5.

/

Kamijou sintió el cruel frio de invierno en sus huesos. Debido a que había perdido su chaqueta en la pelea con Unknown, estaba completamente expuesto a las bajas temperaturas en la noche de Ciudad Academia. Prácticamente estaba temblando.

"Así que eso fue lo que pasó luego de que caí inconsciente" – Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos caminaba junto a Kamijou mientras cargaba con una pequeña niña que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. A juzgar por su pequeña sonrisa debía estar teniendo un bueno sueño.

"S-si" – Kamijou tartamudeó mientras se frotaba los brazos para intentar hacer circular su sangre que estaba a punto de congelarse.

"¿Qué es lo que harás a partir de ahora?"

"¿Qué acaso no es obvio?" – Kamijou respondió sin un rastro de duda en su voz – "Encontraré a esa maldita 'Agencia' y luego los aplastaré"

"…" – Accelerator esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible – "Muy propio de ti, héroe"

"No me llames así, no pretendo ser un héroe, solo cumpliré con una promesa que le hice a alguien"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, solo te acompañaré hasta aquí" – Kamijou dejó de caminar y luego comenzó a despedirse del #1. Estaban cerca del edificio en el cual Accelerator vivía como parasito a expensas de Yomikawa Aiho.

"No era necesario que nos acompañaras en primer lugar"

"Solo quería asegurarme de que Last Order estuviera bien" – Kamijou esbozó una sonrisa y se disponía marcharse cuando alguien apareció en su visión.

"¡Tú!" – Allí, del otro lado de la calle, se encontraba una exhausta Yomikawa. Y además parecía estar bastante enojada – "¡¿Por qué saltaste de mi automóvil en plena calle?! ¡te estuve buscando por todos lados!"

"¡Oh maldicion!" – como si se olvidara de todas sus heridas, Kamijou comenzó a correr tan rápido, que parecía como si fuera a quebrar un record mundial – "¡Nos vemos luego, Accelerator!"

"¡oye espera aquí! ¿Eh?" – Yomikawa-Sensei se disponía a seguir al nivel 0 hasta que notó la presencia del albino cargando a Last Order – "¿Accelerator? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Last Order? ¿acaso ocurrió algo?"

"…" – Accelerator vio como ese héroe con pelo puntiagudo siguió corriendo hasta desparecer de su vista – "nada importante"

"Oh se me escapó" – Yomikawa Aiho se limitó a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza – "¿acaso conoces a ese chico?"

"Quien sabe" – el nivel 5 #1 respondió de forma seca y concisa.

"Bueno, ya lo podré atrapar en la escuela otro día, por cierto, Accelerator ¿Qué quieres para cenar hoy?"

"Cualquier cosa esta bien"

Accelerator y Yomikawa siguieron caminando hasta llegar su apartamento. A ella le pareció extraño, pero de alguna forma Accelerator parecía estar algo ¿feliz? Era raro tratándose del #1, pero parecía como si fuera un niño luego de haber visto a su héroe de televisión favorito.

"¡Achoo!" – Mientras tanto, Kamijou Touma siguió corriendo y corriendo bajo la fría noche hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Una vez que logró llegar estaba tan agotado que se desplomó en el suelo y allí se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, cerrando después de tanto tiempo, el arco sobre el #1 de Ciudad Academia, aunque fue Kamijou quien se quedó con la mejor parte, bueno es el protagonista después de todo. Nada quita que Accelerator aparezca en los capítulos siguientes, por lo cual seguiremos viendo al fan #1 de Touma jaja.**

 **Hare algunas aclaraciones, para crear la habilidad de "Unknown" me base en "C-Moon" el stand del padre pucci en la parte 6 de JoJo's (Stone Ocean), seguramente los que siguen JoJo's lo conoceran. por otra parte tenemos un enigmático enemigo, me pareció interesante la idea de hacer que Touma y toda la facción Kamijou tuvieran que enfrentar a una gran y misteriosa organización, que sea del lado de la ciencia. ¿Cuales serán sus próximos planes? bueno ya deben saberlo después de leer este capítulo.**

 **Oh por cierto, A modo de humor, hice una pequeña introducción por todo este tiempo en que no estuve trabajando en la historia ¿No creen que Natsuki-chan ha sido un poco mala conmigo? y eso que es mi propio personaje, cielos. Además que han hecho esa extraña promesa a mis espaldas ¿Acaso Touma será el próximo rey de los piratas? bueno es dificil saberlo, pero seguro Luffy tendría un rival bastante complicado.**

 **Bueno, para ir cerrando con lo que ha sido este capítulo, dejenme decirles que todavía no se con exactitud quien será el próximo personaje en ser el protagonista del arco siguiente. los animo a dejar sus comentarios al respecto, diganme a que personaje quieren ver como el siguiente protagonista, y les aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto en este capítulo, aparte de la introducción, no ha aparecido Natsuki, es importante para mi conocer su opinion acerca de este personaje, ya que al tratarse de un OC lo más seguro es que no haya un feeling como si existe con los demás personajes, por supuesto, a mi me encanta, pero es obvio ya que es un personaje que yo mismo cree y en el cual he puesto lo mejor de mi para tratar de que reuna todos mis ideales de como debe ser una heroina; por eso me parece importante conocer su opinion acerca de ella, incluso tengo pensado un arco para más adelante (o quiza el proximo, quien sabe jaja) donde ella sea la protagonista, e incluso tambien tengo otros planes no solo para ella sino para todas las chicas que han caido rendidas a los pies de nuestro protagonista.**

 **uff, después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, creo que he exagerado un poco con estos párrafos finales. bueno por el momento me despido, al mismo tiempo de que les trasmito la tranquilidad de seguir con esta historia. estaré ansioso de leer todas las criticas ya sean positivas o negativas que me dejen, por favor no sean muy malos jaja. ah y recuerden pasar a ver mis memes.**

 **EL PSY CONGROO**


End file.
